The Werewolf Girl
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Bella Swan turns into a werewolf because of the Cullens return to Forks. Will her relationship with Edward and his family change? Will her relationship with Jacob be better? COMPLETE.
1. The Strange Dream

A/N: Okay guys, I'm back! You miss me? ;]

As I said at the end of "You Must Be The Werewolf Girl" I would be re-writing it because I wasn't happy with it. I can't believe that so many of you favourited it, I didn't even think it was that good. It's based after New Moon :)

As I also said at the end of the story I had 3 more ideas. I think they'll make really good stories. I'm going to explain them here:

1st – Emmett's Adventures – basically about Emmett and random stuff he's gonna do in my story. I know it's not original but I've got some wicked ideas :)

2nd – Based on a song that I've heard. It's called Moment Of Truth by FM Static. Edward's friends with Bella's brother but he's never met her. They finally meet, what could happen?

3rd – Bella accidentally drops her journal and Edward picks it up. He writes a message to her in it and returns it to wear she'd dropped it the next day. They continue to write to each other, what happens when they meet and realise they absolutely hate each other?

So.. Like the ideas? I'm gonna mainly do this one and the second one I will update is The Second Twilight Of His Life as that was my first ever fanfic and I haven't even finished it yet :/

Chapter One: The Strange Dream

"My dear Bella," Edward sighed as he grabbed my hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

I grinned. We were finally back in Forks. I never thought I'd miss this place but after the mission in Italy I was glad things were back to normal. Well almost normal. My grin disappeared almost immediately. Things with Jake would be different I remembered.

His eyes narrowed as he examined my face for signs of sleepiness. "What's wrong my Bella? Are you tired?" He smirked.

He thought he knew it all. I smirked right back at him jokingly. "You're wrong. I'm not tired, I'm just thinking."

"Ah," he said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Jacob," I said straight out.

His smile immediately faded and was replaced with look of surprise. "What exactly about him?"

I looked up into his golden eyes. I knew he was jealous of Jacob's friendship with me.

"How it won't be the same anymore."

He must have known how worried I was about it because he placed my hand into his and rubbed circles into the back of my hand. He knew that would calm me down and it's true. It worked.

"I think someone needs to sleep," he ordered me with a calm voice.

I knew he wouldn't let me disagree so I shrugged and nodded. He smirked. He carried me quietly up the stairs without disturbing Charlie who was in his bed. He was snoring, like usual. I laughed as quietly as possible for me. He smiled down at me. I was where I belonged, with my Edward.

He placed me down on my duvet and stroked my forehead gently. I didn't want to fall asleep but I was tired after our long flight home, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I dropped into a deep sleep.

In my dream I was in a forest. The trees above my head were a deep green. It was too green. I was panting noisily. A large wolf came towards me and I recognised it as Jacob. I paced towards him and noticed that it took a lot of energy to move my feet. Jacob ran to me and nudged me with his huge nose. "_Jake," _I said. But the words never escaped my mouth. Instead a howl erupted. At first I thought it was Jacob but he hadn't moved.

"_Pretty weird, huh?" _he asked. He still hadn't budged. He was rooted to the spot as he took in his surroundings.

I was confounded. _"Where am I?" _I thought to myself. But as soon as I'd said that Jake's voice filled my head again.

"_You're in the woods Bella. Doesn't anything feel different to you?" _His dark brown eyes were looking me up and down.

"_Nope," _I smiled.

"_You don't remember? I followed you after it happened. Seriously, you don't remember a thing?" _his eyes were filled with uneasiness.

"_After what happened Jacob? Tell me now," _I was getting annoyed now. Why didn't he just tell me?

"_After you transformed," _he gulped.

And then I woke up.

Edward was gone.

I was hyperventilating. Where was Edward? Had he realised he was wrong to have come back? Did he not want me anymore? Was he lying about him wanting me forever on the way back to Forks? All these questions were running through my head. He'd realised. I knew it was all too good to be true.

I was busy clutching my body together when a piece of paper fell off my pillow and onto my bed. I identified the writing as my darling Edward's. I grabbed it and read eagerly.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you but hopefully you won't have awoken._

_I've gone hunting with Jasper._

_Forgive me if I scared you._

_I love you, forever and always my Bella,_

_Love, your Edward x_

I embraced the note to my chest, relieved. He hadn't left. How could I have thought so? He wouldn't leave me. I looked to my right and noticed that if I didn't get up now I'd be late for school.

"Crap!" I thought.

I seized my clothes and got changed immediately. It was too late to have a shower, I'd just have one later. I grabbed my car keys off the side where I'd left them before I'd gone to Italy.

Just as I was about to open the door there was a loud knock. I opened it a crack and peered out. I was shocked to see Jake standing there, all 6 feet 7 inches of him.

"Um.. Jake," I smiled. "I'm kinda busy. Gonna be late for school, you know?"

"We need to talk."

I sighed. We might as well get it over it. I was only going to miss part of trig and I hated that lesson. "Fine," I shuffled into the kitchen, still tired from my lack of sleep.

"Bella," Jake whispered.

Jake was stood right next to me; I could hear him breathe deeply in and out. His eyes looked down through his dark eyelashes down at me. I couldn't bear to look into his pools of brown. He didn't understand the way I felt and I didn't want to spell it out to him. I didn't want to disappoint him anymore than I have.

"Bella," he murmured into my ear. The sunlight was beaming through the open windows and lit up his face. Today was sunny, for once. It usually rained in Forks but the Sun was dancing across the sky. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and I should have been happy. Today should have been perfect.

I felt my heart stop. He was leaning into me and I didn't like it. I didn't like the heat coming from his skin and I didn't like the fact he was about to kiss me. On my lips, may I add. I turned my face away from him and my plain brown hair softly hit his face. He breathed in deeply.

"Your hair smells like strawberries. I like it," I felt him smile against my skin.

I shuddered involuntary. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He didn't understand the things I was going through. He would never understand me completely. He was never on the same wavelength as me.

I finally looked into his deep eyes. I could see the worry flash across his face, which then turned into anger.

I edged away from him slowly, I knew what was about to happen.

"Jake," I said. I noticed he had started shaking violently.

I was pressed up against the wall as he tried to control himself.

I wanted to go comfort him, tell him everything would be alright, that he will find someone perfect for him someday. It just wasn't going to be me.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I said meaningfully. I had to let him down nicely. "But I'm not-"

"Don't say you're not meant for me Bella," he interrupted. "That that leech is the one who was made for you. He should be dead Bella! He should have died long ago!"

I had returned to looking at my feet but my head snapped up when he said that, my eyes were full of anger. I was still against the wall but I felt the need to punch him with all my might. How dare he say that Edward wasn't meant for me! It's true I wasn't good enough for him, but Jacob didn't have the right to say that. He didn't have the right to say anything about mine and Edward's relationship. If that's what it still is.

He still quivered vigorously but I couldn't stop myself. I charged towards him and started hitting him in all the places I could find with my tiny fist. He deserved it for all the hurt he'd caused me since I'd come back from Italy with my Edward.

His mouth formed a 'o' on his face but then he suddenly realised what was happening. He grabbed my fist with his giant hand and placed it on his face.

"I need you Bella," he whispered to me sorrowfully. "Come back to me."

I didn't like making Jake sad. It was like knowing that you would never be able to see the Sun again. Not that you could that much in Forks. But Jake was my personal Sun and I never wanted him to go away. I wanted him to be my friend forever, like it was before.

"I can't Jake." I knew it would hurt him but I couldn't keep trailing him along. I didn't want to use him, even though if I could without hurting him I knew I would. My hand was still on his face and as soon as I'd said this my hand dropped to my side. Tears fell from my face and I couldn't keep them in. They just kept falling.

Jake shook his head with grief. We were only centimetres apart and he closed the gap with one step. He then placed his hand on my face and wiped away the flowing tears.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the right kind of monster for you," he said softly before turning on his heel and heading out the door.

A/N: First chapter's up! *dances*

Now.. I'm tired because I've been using my brain to write this so I'm going to go to bed.

I don't know when I'll be updating but hopefully soon :)

Please read and review my faithful readers lol :P

Loveyou;x


	2. A Day Off

**A/N: Aww.. Thank you guys for all the story alerts, favouriting, reviewing especially.**

**Thank you to: Nana-chan753, xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX, skyraven88, pitcaptain, Kathy Hiester, Susanj01, I'msassy2127, Twilight-fan-2001, skrappy1389, mommyof3boys, reader-babe and Renas Asylum.**

**A special thanks to: Gothic Saku-chan and Jacob black rulez, melaniecullen96, Quileute4Ever,WereWolfs-R-Hot and goldengirl162 ; you all get a free Edward or Jacob cookie, whichever you prefer! Or both, but that's just being greedy ;]**

**goldengilr162: Sorry if my ideas seem Team Edwardish but I prefer Edward to Jacob. And so I base most of my stories about and ExB relationship. But Jacob comes in later in this story ;)**

**Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter Two: A Day Off

I sighed as I sat down at one of the odd chairs that were placed around our small kitchen. The sunlight was still streaming through the window but that didn't reflect my mood or improve it. Today had been haunting me ever since Edward and I had come back, I knew that I'd have to talk to Jake someday but I knew that day would mean the end of our friendship as I knew it.

As I would be late for school and Charlie had gone fishing with Billy Black earlier this morning, he didn't need to know that I would be ditching school today. As Edward had once said, ditching can be healthy once in a while. And today was one of those days where I didn't need to put up with the relentless following of Mike Newton, the school Labrador as I called him; I didn't really need to hear Jessica's yapping either, that was non-stop as well. Sometimes I wish I could lock her mouth up and eat the key. But she would have found some way to unlock it, even if she had to kill me to get at it.

But the main reason I wanted to ditch today was the weather. Sunny days like this are rare in Forks, and on these days Edward likes to stay at home or go hunting. But he'd probably be playing his piano and Alice would have told him I was coming. And I was right.

I had just pulled into their long driveway which was surrounded with trees and bushes that complimented the enormous house that I was now stood in front of. Grey clouds had now covered the sky and the Sun was barely shining through. As I stood there I could hear Esme humming in the living room and Alice screaming as she ran down the front porch steps and into my arms. Edward followed after her and when he reached me, with a screeching Alice in my arms, he smiled a smile that lit up his whole face.

"Welcome home Bella," he said cheerfully. His golden eyes burned with emotion, he was happy to see me, as I was to see him.

"We have to go shopping Bella! I'm running low on clothes. But we could buy something for you as well seeming as you're ditching," Alice yelled joyfully into my ear.

I shuffled uncomfortably. Alice was still in my arms but I really need to feel Edward's arms wrapped around me, holding me close, telling me that it would all work out in the end. I couldn't be bothered to argue with Alice over my non-existent fashion style, so I quietly agreed and climbed the steps into the large open living room after she had jumped off of me. Esme and Carlisle both stood up and greeted me with a hug, as they did every time I came to visit them. I couldn't stop smiling. The Cullen's were like a second family to me and I was always welcome no matter what I did. Emmett was taking up the whole sofa keeping his eyes on the game that was on the plasma TV.

"Hey, Bells," he shouted over his shoulder as Edward pulled me to his bedroom, which was one of the nicest rooms in the house. I couldn't wait to spend quality time with him so I threw a quick "Hello" and entered his bedroom eagerly. It was the same as the last time I saw it, except that the music collection had grown. I walked over and searched the massive collection looking for one I recognised and without letting him see what the CD was, placed it in the CD player. The sounds of a piano filled the room and the music filled my ears.

"Claire de Lune," he grinned, remembering the first time I'd met his parents. "Like the first time."

I nodded. "You're not going to make me dance, are you?" My eyes narrowed suspiciously and his face was in mock surprise.

"Like I would ever do that to you," he laughed as he sat down on the sofa, patting the space next to him, indicating that I should join him.

I nearly ran across the room. These were my favourite moments in life, the ones with Edward in them. He chuckled as I nearly slipped and fell into his lap.

"Be careful," he whispered. I felt the red seeping up my face. He reached his hands up to my face and stroked my cheeks, as if he was trying to make the blush go away.

"I will be next time," I laughed. My laugh was boring compared to his musical one.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted up the stairs.

I moaned and pulled myself into the crook of Edward's neck. "Please don't let her take me."

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry love, but you did tell her you would go."

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. "If you do not come down here in one minute I will personally come into Edward's room and make you wish you'd gone to hell."

I gulped. That didn't sound very good. Edward lifted his arms off of me gently and tucked a strand of hair that had escaped behind my ear. "Go, before she really does come up here," he honestly looked scared.

I nodded. "I guess I'll see you later," I said. He obviously saw the look of disappointment on my face because he came over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Later will come soon," he whispered into my ear. "I'll walk you downstairs, love."

As we had just exited his room I heard Alice yell "Five!" I looked at Edward and he looked at me. He lifted me into his arms and we swiftly ran down the stairs. Alice had a small smile on her face.

"Good Bella," she said, like I was a dog. I thought she was going to start patting my head and feeding me dog treats. "Ready?"

"Um... Not really. But seeing as I was forced to come-," I looked directly into her eyes and then into Edward's. He looked shocked that I was blaming him for this. "I suppose so."

Alice jumped up and down in delight like she was a child that had just won something at the summer fair. "I knew you wouldn't go back on your promise Bella! We're taking the Porsche."

I immediately felt that I had made the wrong decision. Alice was mental when she was driving; she speeded and never wore a seatbelt even though I'd told her thousands of times that she'd get caught one of these days. She just laughed it off as if I was telling an extremely funny joke.

I walked as slowly as possible over to her bright, canary yellow Porsche; which looked as though it had been freshly polished this morning. Alice pulled on a headscarf and some yellow driving gloves before she opened the door and climbed in gracefully. I sighed as I got in; today was going to be a long day. Sometimes I thought that the torture of trigonometry was better compared to the torture of a shopping trip with Alice. I despised shopping and nobody could change that. She started up the engine and backed out of the drive; it was only ten in the morning and I was already being forced to do something I didn't want to do. Too bad for me I didn't have a choice.

"Bella," she said eyeing up my messy hair. "Your hair looks like a haystack. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"An old dog can't learn new tricks," I muttered mainly to myself but she would have heard it anyway.

"But Bella, firstly, you're not old, and secondly you're not a dog, well... you don't look like a dog to me and finally brushing your hair is hardly a trick." She looked at me sideways from the driving seat.

I was too busy staring at the speedometer. We were doing eighty miles per hour on a busy road, which was way more than the speed limit. I coughed nervously. "I'm getting older every day Alice and Edward won't change me," I pouted moodily. "And you probably think I smell like dog because Jacob came over this morning."

"Why was Jacob at your house this morning Bella?" She looked surprised; she couldn't tell the werewolves future and so she didn't know of his arrival this morning.

"Oh," I smiled apologetically at her. "He wanted to talk."

She obviously knew I didn't want to talk about the 'Jacob' subject because she merely nodded and went back to driving like a maniac.

As soon as we reached the mall Alice parked in the first parking space available and parked the Porsche. A man who had previously been walking across the car park to his car looked up amazed; he was obviously a man who was experienced in the knowledge of sports cars. It was not every day you saw a canary yellow Porsche at the local mall. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me across the lot. I nearly fell because the concrete was uneven and had massive holes, but Alice grabbed my arms and steadied me with her strong grip. She had a huge smile on her face that Alice preserved for shopping. She tugged me along again and we reached the entrance of the mall in twenty seconds at human speed. I was panting hard; I'd prefer to be in gym class then this. At least I wasn't forced to do sport at school; this was enough sport for a whole week!

We walked past the endless row of security cameras and metal detectors until we reached the first shop. And guess what? It was a lingerie shop. The type of shop I loathed the most. Alice looked around and saw the annoyed look on my face and rapidly walked through the doors. As we walked in the first thing that I saw was lacy; Alice was in here to buy me lacy lingerie. I thought I could die right then and then. I shook my head and tried to run for the door but she grabbed me easily and held me prisoner.

"Which one do you like Bella?" she smirked.

My mouth opened in shock. She wanted me to pick one to wear... with Edward! "None Alice," I whispered quietly. "Can we leave now?"

She saw that my cheeks had gone bright red and sighed in disappointment at my childishness when it came to boys and being sexy. She clutched my hand and pulled me out of the store. We walked down the mall past all the shops advertising their products. We had reached a book store that looked interesting to me and I literally begged Alice to let me have a look around.

"Fine," she'd snapped. "But I'm coming in with you."

I smiled sweetly at her and as I had just trudged across the threshold and reached the entrance of the book store Alice suddenly stopped.

"What is it Alice?" I asked annoyed. We were just going into the one store I wanted to and she'd stopped.

She beckoned me to come back to her. "Did you smell that?" she breathed. "It smells like wet dog."

I gasped. There was a werewolf around here? I searched the crowd; trying to find an abnormally tall person.

"We need to go home, Bella," Alice said anxiously as she rushed to the exit.

**A/N: I'm actually extremely proud of myself and my readers. Thank you guys :)**

**Please review... you get cookies XD**


	3. Silence

**A/N: I can't believe so many people have reviewed after just 2 chapters. I know it may not seem like many to you but for me it's a lot :)**

**Big thank you to: Quileute4Ever, Gothic Saku-chan, WereWolfs-R-Hot, Kathy Hiester, BeautifulLiar13, lil mizz chatterbox, Jbislove1234, jacob black rulez, gebies, Miss Mel99, MaddieMorgret, 7197, Kyri Adamorte, Joker-Girl-Kelly and jacoblackluver!**

**All your reviews mean so much to me.. It feels nice to be appreciated :)**

**There may be some more people that have reviewed/favourited/alerted this story and your name might not be on the list above. If you're one of them; I'm sorry. I haven't checked my email in a while because I've been busy revising. You all get free virtual Jacob/Edward and a cookie! Impressive I know ;)**

**Ooh.. by the way.. The Adventures of Emmett is up! :)**

**Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 3!**

Chapter3: Silence

The ride to the Cullen household was silent. Some people say that silence is golden but I don't believe that any more. Ever since I met Alice there's never been a silent moment in my life. So this odd silence was peculiar.

Alice speeded even more on the way back then she did on the way there. Her golden eyes were filled with anxiety. I had the same anxiety but for different reasons. What was going on? Was there a werewolf in the mall? Why was the sudden trip back home so urgent?

I sighed. I would find out soon, I hope.

"Bella," Alice said quietly.

I nodded, beckoning her to continue now that she was speaking.

"I'm going to drop you off at your house, and then go home myself," Alice looked at me sideways as if reading my emotions. "I need to talk to my family about something..." She searched for the right word to use. "Private."

I didn't understand. Wasn't I a part of her family? "Is it about... the pack?" I asked nervously.

Her small mouth made a reassuring smile. "Bella, there's no need to worry."

"But if it is... I think I have the right to know," I argued. I didn't like arguing with Alice; she was like a sister to me. More than a sister even. She was my best friend _and_ my sister.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "I don't know if it is or not Bella, now would you please drop it?" she begged.

I faced her. "Alice..." I started.

The car suddenly started slowing, I realised that Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. She didn't want to get caught by the police speeding. Especially not by my Dad.

She turned the steering wheel and parked the Porsche into a spot near the cruiser. "Hey Charlie," she called.

"Hey Alice," he returned to her. "Stopping for a while?"

"No, I can't," she smiled apologetically. "I'm just dropping Bella off and then I'm heading home."

She opened her car door and went to the boot. She placed her keys in the hole and turned until she heard a click. She lifted up the lid and pulled out two bulging bags and handed them to me. She had a 'Sorry I couldn't help it, these would look adorable on you' look on her face. I blushed; not knowing what to say.

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered. She smiled but her eyes were still filled with worry. I took the bags off her and walked the path to the door. I placed the bags in the hallway and then came back to give Alice a farewell hug and kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her. "You better tell me later," I whispered in my most menacing voice.

She pretended to look frightened. "I don't know, Bella," she sighed.

I released her from my grasp. I shot a meaningful look at her and she smiled falsely.

"I'll see you later then Bella!" she called over her shoulder as she got back into the car. "See you Charlie!"

She put on her seatbelt in front of Charlie but I knew she would take it off as soon as she was out of sight. She didn't need to use seatbelts she'd repeatedly told me. I waved as she drove away.

I trudged sadly back into the house. Stupid werewolves. Didn't they know when to not meddle in someone else's business? Charlie must have noticed the look of misery on my face because he suddenly announced, "Hey Bells, why don't we catch something to eat at the restaurant."

I sighed again. I wanted to be alone to dwell on my thoughts of the past few hours. I looked up at my Dad. He looked anxious. "I guess," I said. He smiled enthusiastically at me. I was already ready because I hadn't even taken off my coat yet.

"Be right back, Bells."

I nodded. I paced up and down waiting for him to come back so we could leave. He had just gone upstairs to fetch his green fleece which he always wore when it was raining outside. Which was often.

I could hear the noise of his boots against the steps and I knew he was coming back down. I took my car keys out of my pocket. No way was I driving in the cruiser ever again. Even if he wasn't on duty locals still wouldn't dare to speed. This is why I always make sure I never get a lift to school with Charlie; I would always be late.

"Do we have to go in the cruiser Dad?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want to Bells."

I smiled gladly. "Great. Let's go."

He nodded happily; he was doing his crinkly eyed smile at me.

We turned and walked down the hallway to the front door. I opened the door and stepped outside into the rain. Puddles covered the ground and I tried not to step in them; I didn't want to get my feet wet. I reached my car carefully, still not stepping in the puddles. I unlocked the car door and opened it; I was eager to get into the toasty warmth radiating from the car.

I jumped in and waited for Charlie. He locked the door and placed the key in the hiding place. He moved round to the passenger side of the car and got in. He smiled at me and I started the engine.

"So..." I said, trying to start a conversation; the silence was awkward. "How was your day?"

"It was alright," he said.

"_A great starter to the conversation," I thought to myself sarcastically._

"How was your day?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, it was fun. Trigonometry was great!" I lied.

"You don't like trigonometry," he retaliated. His looked at me; expecting my emotions to give me away. He knew I wasn't a good liar.

I smiled falsely. "Well... It's alright now that I understand it."

He nodded; we were pulling into the restaurant.

I noticed that there was a Rabbit parked in the lot.

Hopefully it wasn't Jacob's Rabbit. I didn't want another confrontation.

I pushed open the door and walked in quietly; trying not to draw attention to myself.

There were a few wolf whistles which were instantly hushed when Charlie followed me in.

Damn!

Jacob was there.

Charlie went to his regular seat and sat down and looked at the menu. The regular seat just happened to be at the table next to Jacob's. I picked up a menu and contemplated the salad or the fish special.

I picked the salad.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I jumped. I wasn't expecting a call or a text. I opened up the message without looking at who it was sent by.

_Bella. I think we need to talk. I'm sorry. Try and meet me outside without your Dad knowing, okay? Jake xx_

My face screwed up in concentration as I quickly typed a reply without Charlie suspecting.

_I don't know Jake. I'll try. I really do want to be friends. Bella x_

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat.

"Um... Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm just going to get some fresh air outside. It's a bit stuffy in here," I said calmly.

"Alright Bells."

I paced outside and pulled out my phone. My fingers pushed at the buttons furiously.

_I'm outside now Jake. Bella x_

I got a reply almost immediately.

_Okay. Coming. Jake xx_

The door next to me was pushed open and I saw Jake appear. He looked tired; he was probably on patrol for the pack last night. His eyes were barely open and he dragged his feet towards me.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up at me and smiled wearily.

"Hey," he replied.

I looked down at my feet. I was wearing my worn out converse.

"So... I just wanted to say... that..." he looked up at me, obviously wishing I would say something. But I couldn't.

"I love you Bella."

**A/N: What's she gonna do??? XD**

**Awww.. sorry for the cliffie :)**

**Keep reviewing and you'll get a LovingJacob or LovingEdward.. but if nobody wants the LovingEdward I'll have him ;)**


	4. Disruption

**A/N: Hiiiii again :) How are you feeling? **

**Big thanks to: Kathy Hiester, dazzled-by-jacob, Quileute4Ever, Miss Mel99, jacob black rulez, stjarna47, JacobBlackFanWereWolf, Mrs., new moon 1985, MyDestinyIsAWereWolf and Ravice.**

**Sorry for the cliffie! But here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Disruption

I placed my hands on his rock hard chest. I sighed. "Jacob."

"I know you want this Bella," he said.

I shook my head. How dare he just walk up to me and tell me what I should like? My face puckered up in anger and my head started to whirl.

"I... I don't... Jacob."

The screech of wheels against concrete filled the air and I spun around quickly. I was still dizzy and I stumbled. The door next to me flung open and Charlie stormed out.

"What's going on out here?" he shouted.

Jacob answered before I could. "Nothing, as far as I can tell Chief."

I turned to face him, my mouth open. My whole body was shaking violently.

"Hey, Bells, are you okay?" Dad asked me nervously.

"I think I need some water, Dad," I gasped. I was still shaking and I was becoming hot and beads of sweat were beginning to form at the back of my neck and my palms were sweaty; it was boiling out here.

He nodded and went through the door which he had just come out of.

I breathed deeply in and out. "Jacob," I moaned.

He pressed his warm hands against forehead and gasped. "Bella," he said. "You're hot."

I looked up at him and he looked back innocently. "I meant temperature!"

He exhaled loudly and his chest lifted and dropped. He put his muscular arms around me in a tight grip and placed his cheek on the top of my head. "Bella," he pleaded. "Please just say yes to me, I love you."

The anger rose and made my blood boil. He was still trying it on with me. My tiny frame shook and a loud growl erupted from my chest. My sense of smell had considerably heightened and my eyesight had improved. I looked around me and Jacob was stood before me with his mouth wide open. "Bella?" he asked. "You've changed."

I searched around me and noticed scraps of the clothing scattered all over the floor. Where did they come from? They were exactly like the ones I had put on as soon as I had got up this morning. My breath caught in my chest and I started to back away; scared of what I had become, even though I didn't exactly know what I was.

"Stop Bella!" a familiar voice called.

I spun around and the most perfect vision of heaven was stood in front of me; a look of confusion on his face. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans with slight rips around the knees and he was wearing a navy blue V neck sweater on top of a plain white buttoned up shirt. His hair was perfectly quiffed but the thing that ruined this vision was the look of pain on his face. I caused that pain and I hated myself for it.

"Please stop," he begged. "For me."

I shook my large head. I couldn't watch him any longer; I turned my back on him, even though I knew it would hurt him, and ran straight into the nearest canopy of trees. This was where I was most safe; hidden away from the prying eyes of the tiny population of Forks. My feet padded heavily among the dry leaves on the bottom of the forest floor. The skylight vaguely made it's way through the treetops to the ground but it highlighted the green moss that covered every tree bark and every branch.

I had left him. Like he had left me. I remembered the hurt that parting had caused me back then and it flooded my body again now. My heart and my head thought over the control of my actions; should I go back or should I stay here?

"_Bella?" _Jacob called.

"_What do you want?" _I replied, annoyed. But not at him, at myself.

He had changed into his werewolf form and he was looking at me uneasily, like I was about to explode.

"_Nothing, I just wanted to ask -"_

"_Hey Dude! Who's the new piece of meat?" _Embry interrupted.

Jacob breathed in deeply; clearly peeved that he had been prevented from saying what he wanted to say.

"_Embry, she's not a piece of meat, okay?"_ he seethed.

"_She? Another girl? Awwhh," _Embry complained and his thoughts disappeared soon after.

"_He's gone Bella."_

"_Okay." _I was close to tears. I had just left Edward alone and now I was being treated like a piece of meat. Oh, I loved my life at the moment.

"_You... Do know, right?" _he asked cautiously.

"_Not really, no," _I paused and looked up at him. _"What's happened to me Jake?"_

"_You've become... One of us."_

The tears escaped and fell down my furry cheeks. I tried to suppress them and hold them in but they continued falling.

"_How... How do I... Change back?" _I sobbed.

"_You might not want to do that here," _he said.

"_Why... Not?"_

"_Because you'll end up in this forest, naked," _he explained.

I gasped, completely shocked at his straightforwardness. I just shook my head.

"_I'll go fetch you some clothes," _he hesitated. _"Unless you don't want me to?"_

I couldn't speak so I simply nodded and he rushed off and left me alone to linger on my thoughts. The thoughts that I didn't want to think about. The thoughts about Edward.

I laid down on the leaves and waited for Jacob to come back. The air buzzed with wildlife; several deer were roaming around, and butterflies fluttered around without a care in the world. I envied them and their short, painless lives. They didn't have all this mythical creature crap thrown at them when they were least expecting it. Not that I was expecting it though.

"Hey! Bells!" Jacob called.

I faced his human body. He was shirtless, like usual. His whole body was covered with muscles and I couldn't help but stare; even in my werewolf form I couldn't stop ogling topless boys! In his hand he clutched some clothes. He had brought me my favourite jogging bottoms and a simple light green top and a woolly white cardigan and I took them using my mouth.

"It's best if you go behind a tree or something," Jake suggested.

I followed his advice and found the biggest tree possible and tried my best to get rid of the anger that filled my body. I laid down at the base of the tree and waited. Suddenly I felt all my fury at the world seeped into the ground and I felt an exhilarating change. I looked at my hands. They were human again! I swept my hair behind my ears and grabbed my clothes and put them on; glad that I was a human once more. I coughed nervously and emerged from behind the tree, my cheeks flushed bright red. The ground was uneven and as I walked carefully towards Jacob I stumbled and he caught me.

"Wow," was all I could say. "You smell nice... Like earth and trees."

Maybe this was right. Maybe the feelings I had for Jacob were right. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. His smell was maximised and I sighed with contentment. I could stay like this forever; all the thoughts of Edward were pushed to the back of my mind and all I could think about was what my future held.

"I think I love you too Jake."

**A/N: So.. Another cliffie for you :) sorry but I want to keep you hooked.**

**Anyway.. I've started to write a new story which is going to be BxE so all you Jacob fans won't be that pleased haha :P**

**Anyway.. review and I'll give you.. hmm.. i'll give you a virtual stuffed werewolf toy for the team jacob people (which will be most of you) but if there are any team edward supporters i'll give you a virtual stuffed lion :)**

**enjoy :)**


	5. Not The Kind Of Dream I Was Hoping For

**A/N: Aww.. Thanks for your reviews.. They mean a lot. Got me up to 30! :)**

**Thanks and love to: MyDestinyIsAWereWolf, Quileute4Ever, packluv, twihard36, emzlovesmidi, kazukami, Kathy Hiester, dazzled-by-jacob, monkeysrock101, jacob black rulez and Carastarr!**

**To dazzled-by-jacob: Thanks so much for your support and sorry for the cliffy! You know you love them really XD and thanks for two reviews! :)**

**To jacob black rulez: It's a decision between burgundy and auburn. Which do you want? You can choose.**

**YOU HAVE TO READ – I Need You by Big-Blue-Eyes18. It's a selection of poems that she has written and they are amazing. If you review or PM her an idea for a poem she might even write one for you :) She's the most amazing poet I know and I don't think her poems are appreciated enough and so it would mean a lot to me if you went and read her poems. Thanks.**

**Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Not The Kind Of Dream I Was Thinking About

"Finally," he whispered before pressing his hot lips to mine in a urgent, passionate kiss that made me melt. Our lips moved as one and I reached my hands up and ran them through his hair. He smiled against my lips and I deepened the kiss. I released his hair just for one moment but he took this as a chance to talk. "I love you too Bella. So much."

I couldn't wait to feel his lips against mine again and so I went on to my tiptoes and tried to kiss him again but he pulled back and laughed. "Bella, your Dad might call for you and see you here seducing me," he paused, thinking. "How do you think he would react?"

I pouted and crossed my arms like a moody teenager but he simply wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. "We have time for this," he said. "Later," he added when I looked up at him expectantly. He kissed the top of my head and sighed. "I've waited so long."

And I agreed with him. I've missed my Jacob and now he's finally returned to me and I knew this time I wouldn't make the mistake of ever letting him go. He was mine to keep. Forever and ever.

"Bella!" a voice called through the woods. I gasped shocked and immediately let go of Jacob. Charlie couldn't see me with Jacob like this. Jacob looked disappointed at the sudden space between us but I quietly explained. "Charlie's coming. I'll tell him about us later."

"Us?" he asked, overjoyed at the sound of the word which had come out of my mouth.

I nodded to him and grabbed hold of his hand for a final moment before my Dad came into the clearing.

"Bella is that you?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Dad," I said. "It's me."

Charlie walked forwards and spotted Jacob and I. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Hey Jake, hey Bells."

"Hey Chief," Jacob replied with a nod of his head.

"Are you feeling better Bells?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"I'm feeling better, Dad," I smiled. "I don't know what came over me earlier."

He was still approaching me. He finally reached where I was stood and his hand felt my forehead.

"Whoa, Bells," he gasped, he was probably shocked at my new temperature level. "I think you need to go to a Doctor."

"Chief Swan, I don't think Bella needs to go to a Doctor. It's probably just a simple fever." Jacob contributed.

"Excuse me," Charlie said. "Do you think you know what's best for my daughter?"

Charlie pulled out his phone from his pocket and searched through his contacts. He pressed a couple of buttons and placed the phone up against his ear.

"Yeah, I'd like to book an appointment for my daughter," he said professionally. There was a brief pause. "Isabella Swan. Yes. 6:00pm would be great. Thanks again, bye."

"What time is it now, Dad?" I asked him after he'd put his phone away.

"5:20pm," he answered. "So I've got to take you to the Doctors straight away."

I looked to Jake, sadness threatening to ruin my composure. I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to spend all day wrapped in those muscular arms. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay Bells," he said as he walked towards me and gave me one last brief hug.

"Lets go kiddo," Charlie said.

I followed Charlie as he led us out of the woods and to the restaurant's lot. Before I exited the shelter of the woods I peered out to check if Edward was still lurking around, waiting for me. His Volvo wasn't in the lot so I quickly ran to my truck, scared that Edward might appear out of no where and question me about my disappearance. I was eager to leave, even if I knew I was going to have to face the Doctor's interrogation about my sudden high temperature. Charlie made his way to the truck slowly and offered to drive. I didn't want to stay in the lot any longer then I needed to so I threw him the keys which Jacob had handed to me earlier after my transformation. We both got into the truck and Charlie started the ignition promptly.

We soon arrived at the Doctors and Charlie and I were sat in the waiting room, both watching the clock hand slowly approaching 6:00pm. The wait wasn't long and before I knew it my name was announced over the speaker.

"Bella Swan to Dr. Cullen. Bella Swan to Dr. Cullen. Thank you."

I groaned inwardly. Just what I needed. To be placed in a room with the father of the vampire I'd fallen out of love with straight after I'd become a werewolf. I lifted myself up from the comfy seat and dragged myself off to see Dr. Cullen. I knew where his room was because I'd been there before.

"Hello Miss. Swan. Hello Chief," Carlisle said as he saw who his patient was.

"How are you Dr. Cullen?" Charlie asked.

"Fine, thank you Charlie," he replied smoothly. "How is Bella?"

"She has a bit of a temperature."

"_I'm still here, y'know," I thought to myself._

Carlisle's hand went up to my forehead and he began to feel. "Okay Bella," he said. "Put this thermometer in your mouth."

He passed me a thermometer and I placed it in my mouth carefully. The temperature rose quickly and soon there was the sound of breaking glass. I blushed as I pulled the remainder of the thermometer out of my mouth and passed it to Carlisle.

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"No problem, Miss. Swan," he said. He turned to Charlie and said "I think she's got a high fever but put her to bed and she'll be fine in a couple of days."

I jumped off the hospital bed happily and was about to leave when Carlisle spoke again. "Mind if I have a few words Miss. Swan?"

"Um... No, I guess," I muttered. "Dad, can you wait for me in the truck? I won't be a moment."

"Fine kiddo," Charlie replied as he exited.

Once he was gone Dr. Cullen continued with what he wanted to talk about. "Well... Miss. Swan. I know why you have a temperature."

I nodded slowly. I knew where he was taking this conversation and I was waiting for it to become awkward. "It's not my fault... I couldn't help it... I'm sorry."

"Does Charlie know yet?"

"No... I haven't told him yet. I don't know what to say."

There was a brief awkward pause before Carlisle asked me a question I was hoping he would avoid.

"How's Edward taking it?"

I looked into his golden eyes, my own filling with tears. "I... Don't know."

I couldn't take it any more. The questioning made me feel guilty. The thoughts of Edward that I had so gladly pushed to the back of my head fought to come to the front, meaning I would have to think about them. My feelings for Jacob and my feelings for Edward clashed repeatedly in my chest, bruising my heart in the process.

"I'm... Sorry," I whispered before I ran out of the hospital and into the lot, my tears escaping.

I exited the hospital and ran to the lot where Charlie was waiting anxiously. He saw the tears falling and tried to comfort me in an one-armed hug.

"I'm here for you Bells," he said. "If you need to talk about anything, I'm here."

I nodded and he released me from his grasp.

"There may be one thing I need to tell you," I whispered nervously.

He smiled, happy that I was telling him my thoughts and feelings.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"I'm... I'm a..." I wanted to tell him about the little furry problem of mine but his crinkled eyes and heart-warming smile made me think. I didn't need to tell him now. I could wait a while or I could ask Billy, my father's best friend, to drop it into a conversation. "I'm a little cold Dad."

"Fine kiddo," he said as he turned the heating on as far as it would go. "Let's go home."

I smiled briefly. I wanted to go home and maybe just wake up thinking that this was just one big nightmare. I didn't want this.

He turned out of the lot and tried to do the maximum speed limit but my old truck wasn't up to it and we had to go slowly. He could see me getting annoyed; I was moving around in my seat and I kept running my hand through my hair, something I picked up from Edward. The scenery as we drove home was nice but I couldn't concentrate fully on its beauty. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

We soon arrived at our house and I quickly went to the front porch and found the key. Eagerly I unlocked the door and ran up the stairs. I fell of course and Charlie helped me get back up.

"Thanks Dad." I continued up the stairs again and made it to my bedroom. I took my duffel bag of toiletries and my scruffy t-shirt and shorts into the bathroom where I stripped and climbed into the shower. The warm water ran down my back and I immediately calmed down. After ten minutes relaxing I decided it was time to go to bedroom.

I pulled the duvet from my bed and jumped in. I knew as soon as my head hit the pillow I would fall asleep and I wanted the fantasies of my dreams to envelope me and take away the pain of real life. My dreams were always better than reality. They were where I could have what I wanted without stuff holding me back, they were where Edward and Jacob were friends like I wanted them to be. They were where I could be me. I finally let the sleep take over my body.

**EPOV:**

I would do what I always did. I needed to see her beautiful face again, I needed her to tell me that I wasn't a monster and that she loved me. I didn't want to hurt her before but not that's come back to bite me on the ass. I waited for Carlisle to return home so I could tell him about Bella and what happened to her. The front door opened and closed again and I heard Carlisle greet Esme wearily. This was my chance.

"Carlisle," I said once I'd reached the living room.

He looked into my eyes and in that brief moment I knew. Bella had been to the hospital with Charlie about a fever, but Carlisle knew. He knew that Bella was now part of the La Push pack.

"I'm going out."

I reached for my keys which were where I left them, on the side. I picked them up and went to the front door. "I'll see you later."

I ran to my Volvo and jumped in and speeded all the way to Bella's house. I knew what I would do. I went around to Bella's bedroom's window and used the tree to jump in. She was asleep. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail like it was most nights. She smelt so sweet and I couldn't bare to disturb her peaceful sleep so I stood and watched, like I did before. Time soon passed when I heard a noise from outside.

"Bella!"

It was Jacob. I edged away from the window and waited for him to jump in. He used the same technique as I did and used the tree to get close enough to the window so that he could jump in. I waited.

**JPOV:**

I climbed up the rough bark of the tree and saw that the window was open and the curtains were moving from the wind slightly. After what had happened today I felt that Bella would need me there, to comfort her, to explain about what would happen now that she'd changed. I didn't know why she changed or why it was happening to girls now but I pushed that out of my mind. The only thing I needed to think about now was Bella.

I jumped into her room and suddenly realised I wasn't alone. That overpowering stench had to come from a vampire, and I guess I knew which one would sneak out in the middle of the night to watch her sleep. Edward.

"She doesn't need you any more," I hissed. "She has me now."

"Is that so?" he replied. "I doubt that she completely loves you with all her heart, Jacob Black. She still has room for me."

I could hear the sound of hope in his voice. He was hoping that she wouldn't forget about him and ditch him like a forgotten toy.

"She had room for you when I was the main person in her heart. You were still there."

"And I guess you were annoyed about that, huh? That she couldn't let go of her past... Of me."

He looked at me and I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I guess I was," he admitted. "I guess I am."

"Yeah? Well it might be best if you left. I want to spend some time with my Bella, alone."

I knew it was harsh of me to call her mine and it definitely struck a chord within him.

"She's not yours Jacob," he seethed.

"Really? Well she's not yours either."

We moved together, ready to rip each others throats out when there was a murmur.

"Edward? Jacob?" Bella gasped, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

I shuffled, she had caught us arguing over her but Edward took this pause as his chance to explain.

"Bella," he whispered. "My Bella. I don't care what you are, human, werewolf... I don't care. All I know is I've been hurting ever since you left me and I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what. Please tell me that you love me Bella, please."

She took a sharp intake of breath. "I love you Edward... But I love Jake too."

I smiled, triumphant. "I love you too Bells... We belong together," I said. I then decided I would hurt Edward even more. "That moment we shared in the woods this afternoon was the best moment of my life."

**EPOV:**

What moment? What moment was he on about? I couldn't take it any more. He was hurting me on purpose.

"Do you want to take this elsewhere?" I asked menacingly. "We are in the presence of a lady after all."

Bella sighed. "Why do you two always have to fight? I love you both, can't you deal with that?"

Jacob ignored her and spoke directly to me. "Sure, bloodsucker."

"Can we talk later Bella?" I asked.

She pouted. "Yeah, sure. Go beat each other up and then come see me when I'm heartbroken that one of you got hurt badly. That's fine by me."

"Maybe that was wrong of me, I'm sorry Bella." She looked up at me with those deep brown eyes that I got lost in every time. She was accusing me of egging Jake on. "Really, I am."

"I'm not. C'mon leech, show me what you got," Jacob growled.

"Fine." I walked across the room and jumped out of the window in one movement. Jacob swiftly followed.

"Finally," Jacob moaned. "I've been wanting to fight you ever since you stole Bella away from me."

And that's when it began.

**A/N: Haha, they're fighting over Bella XD** **I'm happyish with this chapter... It was going to be much shorter and not have the fight in it but I decided it would make a good cliffy XD I'm so mean to you guys. Anyway... Please please please read I Need You by Big-Blue-Eyes18.**

**And also my new story's up! It's called The Roadie! :)**

**Please read and review.. :)**


	6. Monsters

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in ageeeesssssss.. it's just that I've come back off holidays and am now back at school :/ But thank you so much for being patient and thanks to: Quileute4Ever, teamvampire456, Twilightchick16, Kathy Hiester, dazzled-by-jacob, YELLegirl22, Nana-chan753, MyDestinyIsAWereWolf, aderrett, AshcobWolfChick, booface1492, Vampire Lover 6787 and uinen84.**

**Here's chapter 6!**

Chapter Six: Monsters

Their movements were so quick it was hard for me to see what was going on. I sighed. Boys will be boys.

"Is that the best you can do leech?" Jacob heckled.

"I could say the same to you dog!" Edward replied.

I sighed again, this time louder. Edward looked up, his face disappointed and his eyes had a slight sense of sadness in them. Jacob took this time to punch Edward's beautiful face with his tanned fist. There was a crack that filled the silent air. I gasped, Edward was holding his face and Jacob looked murderous.

"Jacob Black!" I screeched as quietly as I could. "Do you want me to come down there and kick your butt?"

"Uh.." he thought. "No?"

"Then stop fighting with Edward!"

He looked down at his feet like a small child that had just been told off my his stern mother.

"Just one more -"

"No," I interrupted.

Edward looked shocked that I was standing up for him and he soon had a smug smile on his face.

"Seriously you guys behave like children!" I moaned. "I love you both, can't you deal with that?"

Jacob shrugged his muscular shoulders and Edward muttered in a voice so low I couldn't hear him.

"Wait there," I said wearily. "I'll be down in a minute."

I turned away from my window and made my way through my room in the dark. It was easy because of my improved vision. I soon made my way to my bed and picked up some shoes I had thrown on the floor earlier. I pulled them on hastily. I didn't want to give them a chance to start another fight. I pulled my fingers through my hair, trying to make myself more presentable to the loves of my life. I knew Edward liked my haystack hair but I didn't. I pulled open my door and trudged down the stairs, missing out the one that creaked. If Charlie woke up he'd want to know what the hell I was doing creeping downstairs in the early hours of the morning. And I couldn't really say to him, "Oh, sorry I woke you Dad. I'm just going downstairs to stop a fight between a werewolf and vampire and that they're fighting over me", he would go mental and demand that he take me to the hospital... Again. This time a mental hospital though. I reached the bottom of the stairs and pushed the door open. I could hear Edward and Jacob arguing outside so I quickened my pace. I ran to the front door and pulled out the key and placed it in the slot and turned. It clicked and I pulled the door open. I jumped and ran round the house to the bedroom window.

Jake and Edward were staring at each other with hatred and I groaned.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked curiously.

There was a brief pause and Edward continued looking at me. "I know you're mortal enemies and that I'm your mortal enemy too Edward, but I still love you, and I'd like it if you two could at least make an effort to like each other."

Edward sighed. "I'd do anything for you Isabella Marie Swan." He turned to face Jacob and held out his stone cold hand. "For Bella?"

Jacob's eyes looked everywhere except Edward's hand and he exhaled heavily and grabbed Edward's hand in a unemotional handshake. I smiled, feeling happy for the first time today.

Edward suddenly dropped Jacob's hand and his beautiful face was frozen in horror.

"Edward... What is it?" I asked anxiously.

He shook his head. "I have to leave. I'll return. You need to get back in the house."

My face was obviously puzzled because he swiftly muttered. "Charlie. He's awake."

"Oh, crap!" I moaned. After several seconds I ordered Jake to go home to La Push. Edward had left as soon as he'd informed me and I bolted for the door. I raced up the stairs, not caring if Charlie heard me because he was already awake. I was trying to get to my room before Charlie saw me. Unfortunately Charlie was at the door to his bedroom in his dressing gown. It was a chocolate brown gown that matched his wrinkled eyes perfectly. I couldn't move, I was waiting for the anger he would unleash on me.

"What do you think you are doing Isabella Marie Swan?" he shouted. He only used my full name when he was extremely angry. I couldn't see his face turn from his usual shade to red because it was dark and there was hardly any moonlight. But the good thing about the lack of light was that he couldn't see my face and know that I was about to lie.

"Well..." I said. "Jake was feeling really ill and he said he needed some medicine so I went over to La Push and took some for him." My voice went quiet at the end and I was cursing myself for thinking of such a bad excuse. He would never believe it.

"Well... Okay then Bells," he mumbled. "If you say so."

My eyes widened with shock. He believed me? Wow. My lying abilities must be better than I thought.

"Yeah... I feel sad." I pretended to be sniff a little. "He's my best friend and I can't see him because he's in bed with a lousy cold!"

"Well..." he pulled me into a hug and I pretended to cry into his shoulder. "Cheer up Bells." He checked my forehead once more and sighed. "Still got the fever."

I let go of him and nodded. "I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day."

"See you," he replied. I turned and entered my room. I was already in my pyjamas because I hadn't needed to change into normal clothes because of my temperature. I jumped into my bed, glad that this day was soon going to be over. It had been full of lies. I hate lying.

The covers were cold to my hot skin and I shivered a bit. I tried to get comfortable but it was too warm in my room. I went to my window and opened it as wide as it would go. It was chilly outside and the breeze was refreshing and welcoming against my pale skin. I climbed back into bed and kicked off the duvet, leaving me with just the sheets. That was better. I felt cooler now. I settled down but before I could drift off into sleep I felt cold arms envelope my body.

"You left the window open," he said quietly.

"I was hot and it was too warm so I needed some fresh air," I explained, out of breath. The contact made me breathless, like I used to be when I was human. I still loved Edward holding me close, the touch of his ice cold skin on my fragile human skin made me feel calmer. But now that I was a... Werewolf, it was still hard to accept what I am but I'll have to get used to it, his touch was soothing.

"Do you want me to hold you?" he asked nervously. Sometimes I felt sorry for him. Because of me he's being hurt continuously. He wasn't sure if we were together any more and I guess I didn't know either. I shrugged my shoulders and snuggled into him.

"If my smell doesn't bother you," I looked into his eyes, checking that the smell wasn't too overpowering and that it wasn't hurting him.

"I'd die for you if I could," he whispered into my ear. "Besides I don't have to breathe. I can manage." He paused, looking at my face. "My love for you Bella has only grown, I love you more now than I ever have before and I'll continue loving you forever, even if you don't want me any more."

I hadn't realised that his arms had snaked around my waist and we were in our usual sleeping position. I sighed, mainly to myself because sooner or later he'll know that I'm not good for him. When he left before he thought that he was dangerous for me, but now I know I'm the one that puts him in danger. I'm the monster. I pulled away from his body and a few tears escaped; they fell down my cheeks and fell onto my pillow.

"I'm a monster," I whispered.

He shakes his head. "No Bella. Don't ever say that. You are not a monster. Are you listening to me?" He reached out with his hand to make me face him. I looked into his golden eyes and I saw the sorrow within him. "You are not a monster," he repeated. "Now please, get some sleep, my love."

I nodded, thinking that that would be easier than arguing with him.

I crawled into his embrace again and closed my eyes. My thoughts raced through my mind. I thought of Edward, of Jacob, of human life, Charlie, my new found duties. I would have to ask Jacob to teach me the basics of patrol. The thoughts helped take away the pain and I fell asleep in Edward's arms like I used to before my old life was painfully taken away.

**A/N: You like it? Please please please review! :) Love you guys lots! XD If you review I'll give you a virtual Jacob shaped cookie! :) I'll keep the Edward ones to myself.. Nom nom nom.**


	7. The Reliable And The Unreliable

**A/N: I know, I know.. I haven't updated in ages! Again. I'm really sorry. I've been really busy doing coursework.. especially graphics. I made a Twilight stand and DVD cover! YAY! XD**

**Anyway.. Everyone got New Moon on DVD yet? I love, love, love it! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, favourite authors, author alerts to: EmpressHimiko, Gothic Saku-chan, brighteyes343, Kathy Hiester, Quileute4Ever, Jazzys-Confedrate1861, team vampire 456, spirtgirl101, Starr Cullen, YankeeGirlNJ, Twiligt-HP Fan1 and caz21!**

**Wow, quite a few :)**

**Here's chapter 7!**

Chapter Seven: The Reliable And The Unreliable

Sunlight beamed through the open window and onto Edward. His body glittered like thousands of diamonds and reflected light; which danced across my bedroom wall beautifully. My hand reached out and I placed it carefully on his face. I felt his cheek lift as he smiled. I couldn't help smiling back.

"Charlie?" I asked quietly.

"Out," he replied simply.

I nodded and I swept my hand through my knotty hair. "I think I need a few human minutes."

He nodded and I gathered my stuff. Hairbrush, check. Spare towel, check. I searched around my room trying to find my ring that I always wore. Damn, where did I put it? I moved across the room and got up onto my tiptoes, checking the shelves. I spun around again and tripped. Luckily Edward caught me before I had even reached the ground.

"Thanks," I muttered. Blush, check. "Do you know where I put my ring?"

He didn't say a word but placed me back onto my own two feet, crossed the room in one swift movement and before I could even blink my hand was out in front of me and the ring was on my right index finger. The ring was also glistening.

I shuffled out of the room and entered the bathroom. I pulled my hair out of the scruffy ponytail that I had hastily put it into last night before Edward and Jacob had arrived. I took off the rest of my clothes and climbed into the relaxing shower. The water fell down my back and went down the plughole; taking my aches and pains away with it. The noise of birds in the treetops drifted into the bathroom and I started to sing.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you,

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,

And I don't want to go home right now."

There was a soft knock at the door which startled me. I knew who it was but I didn't expect it. I accidentally dropped my bottle of strawberry shampoo.

"Bella?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah," I replied as I picked up the bottle. I didn't realise that I had been crying and my voice was croaky because of the tears.

"Can I come in?"

"Not yet," I whispered. "I'll... Be there... In a moment."

Sobs racked my body as I massaged the shampoo into my scalp and the smell of strawberries surrounded me like a mist. I rinsed it out twice; making sure that I'd got it all out. I stepped carefully out of the shower, trying not to slip on the wet tiles. I wrapped a towel around me and clasped it to my chest, hoping that my emotions of fear would not escape.

I reached the door and opened it slowly, peering out with one eye to see if he was still waiting. He was. No words were said but we both understood this moment, these tears, these feelings. I was scared. Scared that he would leave me again, scared that I was not good enough for him, scared that I was in love with Jacob. Subconsciously I knew Jacob was the better choice, the right one. But in my head and my heart I felt like I could not be without Edward. He was the air that I breathe. A necessity.

He pulled me into a hug. As my skin touched his I shivered.

"Sorry," he said as he let go of me.

I shook my head. I grabbed his arms to stop him from leaving me. "Don't leave," I begged.

He chuckled. "If I had my way we would stay here together all day," he said. There was a pause and then he continued. "But we do need to get to school."

I caught one of his hands and grasped it tight. I looked into his eyes and I saw all the regret he went through everyday since we came back from Italy.

"Edward..." I said as I turned to him. "I'm alright... It's just... Today y'know? It's a bit too much for me."

"I'm sorry, Bella, truthfully I am. I shouldn't have come over last night."

"No, Edward..."

"I have to go," he replied quietly. "I'll see you around my Bella."

He touched my face once more and turned on his heel and left my house swiftly.

–

I reached the lot after a slow drive. I didn't care if I was late; I could easily say that my car wouldn't start this morning. Rain had started to pour down on the way to school and I hadn't brought an umbrella with me because I thought it would stay sunny. Edward obviously had known earlier that it was going to be raining otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned school.

I pulled into a space and I scanned the lot. I soon spotted his Volvo which was parked beside Rosalie's BMW and Emmett's Jeep. So he was here and so was everyone else.

I made my way across the lot towards their cars and sure enough they were all huddled around the Volvo talking in raised whispers.

"You did what Edward?" Alice whispered audibly.

"Alice... I can't... I'm hurting her." His eyes were filled with pain.

"You can Edward. I know you can," she replied. "Don't leave her again."

"I think it'll be best for her if I did... Just for a while, that's all."

"Edward... You didn't see her last time you left. She was broken, unrecognisable. And you're willing to do that to her all over again?"

"Alice..."

"No, Edward. I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses. If you leave, don't expect her to be there for you when you want her again. It's not fair on her."

They still hadn't noticed that I was listening and I quietly edged closer to see their faces. Alice had a look of concern on her face and Edward had a look of self loathing. The other members of the crowd had no emotion.

"Bella?" Alice asked. Apparently I had been noticed then.

I stepped out from behind a large car. My cheeks flushed a bright red. "Yes Alice?"

"Walk with me."

She reached out and took my hand in one of her ice cold ones. We started to walk across the lot; in the other direction, away from the crowd of Cullens.

"I need to know something Bella," she started. "Please tell me the truth."

My mouth opened slightly. "Alice... I'll always tell you the truth. You're the sister I never had."

She smiled slightly. It was strained and unusual on her usually friendly face. "Do you think your future will mainly involve werewolves?"

"I don't get what you mean Alice..."

"Well... Do you think your future will be with Jacob or my brother?"

I took a step backwards, shocked that she could even ask me that. Before I could answer Alice stomped her foot against the gravel. She was clearly angry about something.

"Stupid werewolves... Always blocking my visions," she muttered to herself.

"Hey Bells!" I heard from across the lot.

I turned swiftly and immediately saw Jacob Black with two humongous motorcycles on either side of him. A grin appeared on his face as I acknowledged that I'd heard him by waving cheerfully. I turned to face Alice and bid my goodbyes to her and then ran across the lot, eager to speak with my personal sun.

"Hey Bells. How's things?"

"Not to bad I suppose. What about you?"

"Fine." He smiled. "Since you've become one of the pack I've been excited."

I obviously looked confused and he quickly explained. "To race you, I mean."

"Oh." There was a brief pause as I inspected the spare motorcycle. "What's the other bike for Jake?"

He looked down at his feet and I could have swore I saw him blush slightly.

"Well... Now that you're part of the pack, you automatically go to the school on the Reservation."

"I see."

He passed me a motorcycle helmet and helped me put it on. I straddled the bike and started it; remembering the instructions Jacob had told me from before. I turned around and saw all the Cullens staring at me. All of them except for one. Edward.

I stomped on the pedal and Jacob and I left Forks High School forever.

**EPOV:**

The motorcycle roared away from us, with Bella on it. I guess she had chosen, and her choice wasn't me. Her hair fanned out behind her and the smell of her mouth-watering blood gradually got less potent as she drove away.

I turned to my car and got my keys out. There was no point in me staying at school any longer, I'd already done the classes hundreds of times, I knew the answer to every question the teachers threw at me and my Bella... She was gone.

"Where you going Edward?" Emmett asked in a quiet voice. I was making them worry. But they didn't need to worry any longer.

"I'm going home, where'd you think?" I said with a fake smile.

Alice's eyes were looking straight forward and I knew she was looking into the future.

Crap. Poland, home, the park, my bedroom, Tanya, Bella's house. I kept changing my plans so that she wouldn't find out where I was planning to go.

"Edward, stop it."

"Why?"

She looked me in the eye. "You've only got yourself to blame."

She turned on her heel and beckoned for Rosalie and Jasper to follow her into the school. Rosalie shot me one last glare and snaked her arm around Emmett's waist and pulled him away.

I opened my car door and got in urgently. I needed to get home while Esme and Carlisle were away. If they knew what I was about to do they would try to stop me.

I started up the Volvo and speeded out of the lot. The roads were slightly busy and there were puddles that splashed when I drove through them. The drive was quick and I soon reached home. Esme and Carlisle weren't in. I had been reading their minds on the way here. Carlisle was at work and Esme was at a flower arranging class. I rushed upstairs and packed all of my clothes into a suitcase. We usually used this suitcase when we moved from town to town but I doubt they would miss it. I also packed some CD's and some pictures of Bella. I knew where I was going was going to be rough but I was prepared for anything they could throw at me.

**A/N: I'm so tired. Anyway.. The next chapters gonna be about BellaWolf..**

**If you have an idea of what colour you think BellaWolf should be just add it in a review :)**

**I was thinking either burgundy or auburn but if you've got any other suggestions I won't mind :D**

**If you review I'll give you a virtual Jacob with motorcycle! :)**

**Also.. The first person to review and include the name of the song I used for Bella singing in the shower will get a special virtual Jacob Eclipse poster!**

**Please Review!**


	8. A Day With The Pack

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating before. I've been really, really busy with coursework and revising for my GCSE's.. which are a pain in the butt :/**

**Anyway thank you to: Kathy Hiester, YankeeGirlNJ, augrad, xx-I-love-books-xx, miluvrox, , xteamxjacobxbabyx, Quileute4Ever, my lil' cherry blossom, vintage87, Renas Asylum, HappyKitty95, dazzled-by-jacob, StefanieHa, midnightblue19, wolfgurl23, Happyfish, team vampire 456, xXPeaceBabesXx, spirtgirl101, emokatie () and !**

**Wow, thank you so much, guys! Your reviews got me past 50! I'm so happy! :)**

**And drum roll please.. -drum roll- I've decided what colour BellaWolf is gonna be! Congratulations team vampire 456! :)**

**Here's chapter 8!**

Chapter Eight: A Day With The Pack

The journey to the Reservation was exhilarating. I had forgotten what the feel of the wind blowing through my hair and the pure adrenaline that rushed through my veins felt like, it had been so long since I had rode on the bikes that Jake and I had fixed over the months Edward was... Gone. It was still so hard for me to think about, and every time I did think about it doubt came flooding into my brain again. Doubt, misery and pain. Pain because I hadn't realised what I was doing to the people around me, the people who I guess I could say truly cared about me. Not that Edward didn't, because he did, in his own way. Jacob had been practising riding the bikes, I could tell. I could tell this because he seemed comfortable and was easily riding ahead of me, while I was riding quite slowly compared to him.

We soon reached the Reservation and I dismounted the huge bike. Jake did the same and I made my way to his shirtless body. He had droplets of sweat running down his back and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a group of people. I instantly recognised them as Sam Uley and the rest of the pack... My pack.

"Bella," Sam said with a nod, acknowledging my presence. I nodded back to the Alpha and he continued speaking. "We're going to Emily's, meet us there."

I nodded once more, to show that I understood. I'd been to Emily's before, but this would be the first time as a part of the pack. I wonder if she'd baked some muffins. My stomach rumbled and I looked up at Jake, my cheeks flushing a bright red. He chuckled in response.

"Hungry, Bells?"

"You could say that. I haven't eaten much." I paused for a moment, wondering how to phrase the question I was about to ask Jake. "Why... Haven't we gone with the rest of the pack?"

He smiled and reached out for my hand, which I tentatively placed in his. "I wanted to give you a run through of what the pack does, explain some of the things that the pack can do, just so it doesn't freak you out. Basically, I'm like a personal tour guide."

I laughed at the last thing he said. "And your uniform is shirtless with shorts, I'm guessing?"

"Exactly! Right in one. How'd you get it right?" he joked.

"Well..." I couldn't continue because I was laughing so hard.

Jake put on a high pitched tone that made him sound like someone in drag and said, "Famous monument on the right, my house."

We continued towards the 'famous monument' and entered it. The house was just like I remembered it, and we made our way to the living room, where I settled down on the couch after orders from Jacob to relax. He exited the room and came back after a few silent moments.

"You like lemonade?" he asked, holding up two bottles of the stuff. I nodded and he smiled joyfully before jumping on the couch. He passed me a bottle and opened the other and took a few deep gulps. "Now, what'd you like to eat, Bells?"

I smiled. "I can get it myself."

I got up off the couch but Jacob pushed me back. "No way are you cooking anything today. I'm treating you. Now, are you gonna be difficult or are you gonna answer my question?"

I tried to get up off the couch again and this time I succeeded. I ran to the kitchen and starting searching the cupboards. The cupboards were basically empty, the only thing they contained was pasta. "Pasta, Jake?" I called from the kitchen. "Since when did you like pasta?"

"Since I became a member of the pack. It contains a lot of carbohydrates which means we have a lot of energy."

"Oh," I murmured. "I don't like pasta that much. Have you got anything else?"

He opened the fridge and peered in, picking up stuff and looking at the best before date. "Well... We've got some..." He searched again and found something. He pulled it out and passed it to me. It was a can of baked beans. "Baked beans? C'mon... You've got to like bakey beans, they're amazing!"

I sighed and pulled open a few drawers. "Where's your can opener?"

He went over to the other side of the kitchen and opened the only drawer I hadn't looked in. I blushed and he placed the can opener on the table so I could pick it up. I soon managed to open the can and poured the beans into a microwaveable bowl and placed them into the microwave. I turned it on at the switch and pressed the correct buttons to make it go. I found some bread and slid some slices into the toaster. After a few minutes, I was rushing around the small kitchen, preparing the food for Jacob and I. I placed the hot toast onto two plates and scooped the beans out of the bowl with a spoon and put them on the toast. "Finished!" I yelled into the living room.

I turned around, about to carry the two hot plates of food into the living room when I saw Jacob stood against the door frame, with no shirt on. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped, nearly dropping the plates.

"Hey! Careful, Bells," he chuckled.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded in reply.

He took the plate and smiled his thanks. He wolfed it down (**A/N: No pun intended**) hungrily and I was shocked that I did the same. Must be the new werewolf appetite.

We had soon finished and the plates were put in the sink. Jacob had insisted that he would wash them later and we both went outside, into the sunlight. "Okay, training begins," he said as he grabbed hold of my hand and started pulling me into the forest.

"Firstly, you've got to learn to control you're phases," he said after we had been walking for about ten minutes. "You need to, otherwise you won't be of any help to the pack hunting the red headed leech."

I grimaced as he mentioned the vampire that was after me. I nodded, determined that I would get rid of her once and for all.

"Okay, I think it's best if I don't watch you. Y'know, for obvious reasons."

I nodded, blushing once more. I walked behind the same tree that I'd used the first time I'd transformed back into a human. I smiled at the memories with Jake and frowned at the ones with Edward. I had dealt with him so badly, but I couldn't change that now. I slumped down against the rough bark of the tree and sighed. How did everyone else phase? Well... They usually got angry. I thought of a moment that made me angry. That moment just happened to have happened today. I sighed angrily, thinking of Edward leaving me this morning. I slowly felt my body becoming hotter and I noticed that I suddenly had a large white paw where my hand used to be. I came out from the tree and picked up my clothes, which were laid in a pile at the base of the tree, with my mouth carefully. Jacob had also phased into a wolf so that we could use the intertwined thoughts of the pack to speak to each other.

"_Looking good, Bells," _he said suggestively.

"_I haven't seen myself yet,"_ I replied. _"What do I look like?"_

"_Well, the only thing I can say, is you're the hottest werewolf girl around," _he said.

"_Jacob! What about me? I was a werewolf way before that blood sucking leech lover came around. Boys, always the same..." _Leah Clearwater thought angrily. I could hear the anger in the tone of her voice. She then started thinking about Sam, in a way which made me feel repulsed. My mind was filled with pictures of Sam and Leah kissing each other passionately. I grimaced.

"_Is she always like that?" _I asked Jake.

"_I can still hear you, leech lover!" _Leah's voice groaned again. Her thoughts trailed off this time, so I didn't pay attention to what she was saying.

Jacob's deep brown eyes looked annoyed. _"She never shuts up. She should learn to let go of the past," _he murmured before continuing, _"She needs to learn to not think about herself so much, her head's already big anyway."_

Leah was about to speak once more, before the voice of the Alpha overpowered her. _"Leah, Jake, if I have to tell you two one more time, I will personally come over there and kick your furry butts, understood? Now stop arguing."_

Jacob's large head nodded in agreement. _"Where were we, Bells?"_

"_You were just telling me what I looked like."_

"_You're black, like Sam, but slightly lighter. In my opinion, the colour suits you well. Also, you have two white paws and your muzzle is patched with white as well. Your tail is just plain black," _he said, sighing admiringly. _"You look amazing."_

"_You're not too bad yourself,"_ I laughed.

His eyes suddenly became sad, as if he was wishing that I thought of him in that way.

"_We better get to Emily's. Go back behind the tree, and I'll just quickly go home. Meet you here in a few minutes, right, Bells?"_

My lips made a small smile. _"Sure, Jake. I'll see you in a few, love you."_

As soon as I made it around the tree I could've swore I heard Jakes thoughts mutter back, _"Not the way I want you to."_

I went back around the tree, the dirt feeling nice between my paws and my tail swishing around frantically, like a dog's would when it saw it's master or was playing fetch. I picked up my clothes and as soon as I'd managed to figure out how to transform back into a human, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella?"

I recognised the voice as Jakes and I smiled involuntary, happy to know he was back. I don't know what it was about him, but whenever he went away all the happiness in my life left with him. But it was restored as soon as he returned.

"Here, Jake!" I called over my shoulder. I hadn't managed to put any clothes on and I heard more muffled footsteps. Jake was coming closer. "Wait! I'm still not ready!"

I heard his chuckle. It wasn't musical like Edward's but it was music to my ears all the same. It had a natural tone about it, and if you listened to Jake carefully you could almost trace the roots of his Quileute family, just through his wonderful voice. I could listen to it all day and never get bored. I blushed, even if there wasn't anyone there to see it. I couldn't help it, Jake had that effect on me. I used to say that Edward dazzled me, but I hadn't realised until this point that Jacob had his own special way of dazzling me, of making me breathless, of making me fall in love with him all over again every time I saw him.

I got changed quickly, not wanting to leave him waiting. I already had my trousers on so I pulled the top over my head and used my fingers to comb through my knotted hair. Unlike Leah, I would never cut my hair just because I had become part of the Quileute pack. I just couldn't. I would prefer to live with the shaggy fur then cut my hair off. My chestnut brown hair that flowed down to the small of my back was one of my best features. My deep brown eyes, which I'd inherited from Charlie, were the best. Every time I looked at my eyes in the mirror I thought I could see into my soul. I blushed as I came out of my hiding place and saw Jake, shirtless like usual. I walked up to him, still blushing furiously.

He laughed when he saw me looking up at him, embarrassed. "Your blush is beautiful, but you don't need to wear it so often," he joked, his dimples becoming more prominent when he grinned.

His laugh was so infectious that I couldn't help but laugh at my own behaviour. He grabbed my hand and I froze. He looked into my eyes, and I saw the look of disappointment on his cute face. "Am I not allowed to hold your hand?" he asked, dropping my hand so it fell gently to my side.

I blushed again and took a step towards him. "You can hold my hand whenever you want to," I whispered suggestively, grabbing his hand instead.

He pulled his hand away from mine. "Well, who says you're allowed to hold mine?" he said, his tone becoming more joyful.

I tried to put on my best puppy dog eyes but I guess they went wrong because Jacob burst out into laughter.

"Bella, what are you trying to do? You..." His laugh filled the air and he doubled over, his stomach hurting from laughing so much. "You... Look... So funny..."

I pouted my lips. "What was wrong with my puppy dog eyes?" I growled, pretending to be angry.

"Puppy dog eyes, Bells? They were meant to be puppy dog eyes?" he asked, surprised. "They were the worst attempt I've ever seen! Charlie could probably do better," he joked.

I smiled, reluctantly agreeing with his statement. "I've seen his puppy dog eyes, they're pretty pathetic."

"Well... Yours were worse."

He took hold of my hand once more, gripping it tightly so I couldn't pull it away. Not that I wanted to; my hand was comfortable placed in his.

"We're taking the truck to Emily's," Jake stated, looking sideways at me. "Unless you want to ride the bikes again?"

I pretended to think. "Bikes," I said joyfully.

He smiled. "I was gonna say bikes, too."

We made our way to his house again, and this time Billy was in. He was sat at the window, looking out at the views. I waved energetically at him, my happiness showing. He nodded his head back at me, acknowledging that he had seen my wave. Jacob was pulling me towards his garage, where we had stuffed the bikes before heading into the woods. I straddled mine and pushed it out of the garage with my feet. I started up the engine and raced off to the road. "Race you!" I called behind me.

He smiled, jumping onto his own bike swiftly and he had soon caught up to me. The wind played with my hair, blowing it over my shoulders and making it dance. My eyes were starting to water because of the wind. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and pressed the gas pedal, giving me a speed boost. Jacob, being the gentleman he was, was purposefully letting me win. I could tell because he was hanging back, giving me the satisfaction of winning. Not that it was satisfaction, because it wasn't. I wasn't winning the 'race' because he wasn't even trying. We soon reached Emily's place, I recognised it immediately. I looked into the windows and could see the silhouettes of Paul and Sam. I stopped the bike and propped it up. I paced across the grass and stood at the door, not sure if I should knock or not. Before I could do anything, the door was pulled open from the other side and I saw one of Jacob's brothers. One of my brother's, Paul. He was grinning and said, "Guess you gave Jake a run for his money."

I nodded and Paul stepped out of the way, letting me in. I smiled at my new family of brother's. Leah Clearwater wasn't at this meeting, and I soon found out why when her little brother, Seth, explained after I sat down with a massive muffin.

"Sam sent her out, she was complaining." He paused, looking at me nervously. "She was complaining because she doesn't think you should be a part of our pack."

I gasped and accidentally dropped my half-eaten muffin. Jacob, who had come in minutes after me, growled. "Where is she?" he said menacingly.

Sam stepped in before Jacob learnt of her location and went after her. "Jacob, stop. I've already punished her for saying what she said." He placed a hand on Jacob's muscular shoulder, trying to calm him down. "If you want, go outside for a few minutes."

Jacob nodded, leant down and kissed me briefly on the cheek – something I wasn't expecting – and left Emily's comfy home. I blushed and Paul howled with laughter. I forgot that I was a werewolf now, and I forgot my own power. I was already like family to most of the pack... Except for one certain female member. I went over to Paul and punched him lightly on the shoulder for laughing at me. He knew I was joking and so grinned at me. I smiled back, happy I was fitting in. I picked up another muffin and was just about to start biting into it when my phone rang shrilly.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. And now I have, you should reward me with reviews :D lol.. You don't have to but it would make me extremely happy if you did.**

**Ooh.. And also.. Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger. Tune in next time ;)**


	9. Phone Call Revelations

**A/N: How's everyone?**

**Thanks so much to: autobot grl Cassa01, Ms Alice, HappyKitty95, jewlz-sheridan, Kathy Hiester, reva2006, NicoleBloodLust, lilsunnysaunt, SethsWolflyGirl, KingdomHeartsRox, Ninjakitteh, Inkinhart, dazzled-by-jacob, tkdprincess96, Quileute4Ever, YankeeGirlNJ, freakyfairy1987, miss sioux and fizzwizz15**

**Sorry I haven't updated in more than a month. Wow, a month. That's ageeessss! I'm so so sorry! It's just my GCSEs have started and I should be revising but I feel really guilty for not updating sooner than I have. Also, this document kept deleting what I had written. I had this chapter ready weeks ago, but when I opened it after I'd saved it (I work at night, so I was waiting until morning to update) it wouldn't open and so I had to reload the previous document, which wasn't finished. So, sorry again! Love you guys :)**

**Here's chapter 9!**

Chapter Nine: Phone Call Revelations

I picked up the phone and checked the number. The number was familiar and the called ID told me that it was Alice phoning. My face must have looked puzzled because Sam asked, "What's wrong, Bella? Who is it?"

I shook my head, indicating that I was going to answer the call. I thrust the phone to me ear, biting my lower lip as I did so.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout. "Where are you? Is Edward with you? Why did you leave school? Is there anything wrong? Why did you take so long to answer my call?"

I interrupted her voice, saying, "This isn't some sort of interview, is it?" I laughed at my own joke. "I'm at Emily's. No, Edward isn't with me. Why would he be? I left school because it's not my school any more, I belong on the Rez now. No, nothing's wrong, and I took so long to answer your call because I'm not super fast like a vampire."

She laughed a short bitter laugh that was unlike Alice. "Bella, I'm going to get straight to the point. I think Edward might have gone to the Volturi. You know how he is, he has such a short temper. He thinks he's lost you now, and the only way to deal with that is if he destroys himself."

"Alice, I've had enough of that. He knows I can't love him. At least, not any more. I used to, before he broke me and took my heart. I've never fully healed, Alice, never. And I've found something new, something that no one can take. And that's my family. I belong here, Alice. I never belonged with the Cullens. As Laurent said, I was just a pet of yours." I pulled the cell away from my ear and blushed. I had forgotten the rest of the pack were in the same room as me; I was too concentrated on the conversation I had just had. The conversation where I finally admitted I didn't love Edward. I wasn't trapped by his spell any more, his pale, chiselled face that I had conjured up in my mind didn't stir up emotions deep within my soul and they never would. I was free. I smiled and the pack went back to their bustling around the small kitchen. It felt homely at Emily's place and I finally felt at peace with myself. I had let go of Edward and I found the person who was right for me. I put my hand up half-heartedly, waving goodbye to the pack, eager to go outside to find Jacob. I pushed open the door and stepped out, searching my surroundings with my eyes. My eyes were stinging and I lifted my hand up to wipe away the tears that were falling. The tears weren't sad, they were ones of happiness. I continued searching until I saw a flash of reddish-brown clashing with a light grey wolf. I gasped before pulling off my trousers and quickly taking off my top and phasing. I could hear the shred of my bra, but I wasn't bothered. Leah just happened to be attacking the person I was looking for. Jake. I took a step forward, my bared teeth snarling, spit flying out onto the dusty ground. The two werewolves ahead of me didn't stop and take notice, so my ferocious form leaped into the unsuspecting fight. Leah yelped, and without warning bit my collarbone, causing the fight to escalate into new heights. Blood dripped out of my wound and I threw my large body at Leah, trying to shock her into submission. My plan, however, failed. Miserably. She took this as a sign that I wanted to fight to the very end. Jacob had long since backed out of the fight, he stood at the side of the brawl, willing me on. My sharp teeth scratched against her silver fur as I tried to cause damage. I was about to continue when a sharp voice entered my thought stream. _"Jacob, break up the fight!" _I recognised the voice instantly as soon as it processed in my brain. Who could mistake the voice of the Alpha? The voice shook me right to my very core and I got down onto my knees in front of the great black shape in front of me. The enormous werewolf moved closer and paced before Leah and I. His eyes searched ours, searching for any kind of sympathy that they might hold. Leah's held none and I already knew that they wouldn't, she didn't care about anyone other than herself. A low growl came from Leah's throat and her front teeth were bared. Sam looked at me and barked, _"Apologise, Bella!"_I grumbled an apology unwillingly. I could almost feel the smugness radiating off her body. _"Now, what's happened between you two? If you don't sort this out then I'll have to force you."_ His deep eyes burned into each of ours and we squirmed under the pressure. I edged nervously towards Jacob, willing him to whisk me away from the stress that Leah was putting me under right now. Jacob nudged me with his large muzzle and signalled to Sam that we were going for a walk. I followed him, eager that I was finally alone with him. I turned to face him, admiring his reddish brown fur that I envied. It was much more beautiful than my own dirty black fur. My fur reminded me of my past, all I've been through, all my pain. I pushed that to the back of my mind and decided to dwell on more important matters ahead of me. I strolled towards Jacob; both nervous and excited at the same time. _"Bells, I think we should head to my place."_ I gulped, shocked that things were going so fast, and I hadn't even told him I loved him yet! I nodded, a small smile flitting across my lips. I'm sure my facial expression perfectly matched that of the werewolf's in front of me. He beckoned me over with his head and started to walk towards the woods. We both knew that it would be quicker to travel through the woods. I followed him, watching his feet carefully. Even though I was a werewolf, my balance had hardly improved. We talked along the way, about trivial things such as Charlie and Billy and if the fish were biting.

After walking through the damp canopy for several minutes, we padded out the other side and into the rare sunlight that we were experiencing increasingly often. The smell changed from leafy plants that smelled heavenly to this overpowering sickly sweet smell that made me shudder. That smell was obviously from a vampire who was wandering in the woods. Jacob seemed to notice the smell as well because he stiffened. His eyes darted around in their sockets and I did the same, searching the path we had just taken for any sign of paranormal life. I gave up after a few seconds, I knew that it would be impossible to find a vampire who didn't want to be seen. Unfortunately the rest of the pack doubted the speed and ability of a vampire. Especially a vampire who's been around for a couple of hundred years. I think that vampires are seriously underestimated in the werewolf world.

Jacob suddenly darted for his house, which was now in reach. After a few seconds of shock my reflexes kicked in and I followed him swiftly, running into his house in my werewolf form, not caring if I broke anything. I don't think I'm ready for this 'beating up vampires' crap. I shivered, scared about what might happen outside. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest, the noise it made was deafening. It sounded like drums beating an unnatural rhythm all the way down into my core. I could hear nothing else, just the drums. I started to feel dizzy and my head spun round and round like a roundabout that wouldn't stop turning no matter how hard I tried. I lay down on the floor, and rested my heavy head between my two front paws, wondering when Jake would come back from wherever he had gone off to. My eyelids drooped slightly and I fought with my brain to keep them open, to keep myself aware of my surroundings and what was happening. The fight was worthless though and eyelids soon dropped again, allowing me to sleep silently. Before I was fully asleep I heard a howl of pain from outside, but I couldn't stop the sleep from overtaking my weary body.

**A/N: I do think that's an alright chapter. Bit of a cliffhanger on the end, but you'll have to wait until the next update to see what happens. Hopefully it won't be in a month's time and it'll be sooner but I can't promise anything. I've only just started taking the exams for my GCSEs and gahh, the teachers at my school are really bad, so I'm only just learning the stuff that I was meant to be taught lol xD**

**Anyway, wish me luck for my exam tomorrow! :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	10. Puncture Wound

**A/N: Hello again, sorry that it's probably been more than a month since I last updated, but the good news is that I've finished my exams now and so I can update more often :)**

**I was upset with the amount of reviews I got and I was wondering if you didn't enjoy this story enough to review. That kinda upset me a bit, but thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories to: vintage87, zoebeansmommy, YankeeGirlNJ, crazygurl34, fizzwizz15, pheebs33, team-damon-and-paul and Saint of the Sinners!**

**Here's chapter 10!**

Chapter Ten: Puncture Wounds

**EPOV:**

The Volvo was in the drive, where I'd left it. My long pale fingers pulled at the catch and the door sprung open. I had already placed my luggage in the back, and I was now ready to leave the place that reminded me of the girl I couldn't have. I hopped into the car and sat for a moment, taking the past few days into account, the emotions that I had gone through since Bella's transformation. I closed my eyes, willing for my emotions to lessen in strength, so I could overcome this struggle in our relationship. But all I could see behind my lids was her beautiful face, mocking me and my desperation. My knuckles tightened on my steering wheel, even though I wasn't driving. They went an even whiter shade, if that was even possible. Her face swam in my mind, poisoning every thought. Every time I thought of the crucial decisions my life would make in the next few months, my mind would be filled with her wide chocolate brown eyes, her lovely crimson blush and the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw me. That was the type of love you only get once in life, and she'd thrown it away like it was some worthless penny.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't exactly all Bella's fault. I blamed the mutt that had possessed her while I had gone away. Jacob Black. My lips snarled, revealing my venemous teeth. That fleabag made my skin crawl when I thought of the things he would be doing with my Bella.

I took a look in the mirror of my car and wasn't surprised to see Alice leaning on the back of it. Her eyes were peering solemnly down at the floor, but I could hear that she was thinking about the effect I would have on the whole family. Her mind flashed to images of Esme from the last time I left. Carlisle was stroking her hair, soothing her. Her eyes were filled with tears that would never spill over. Then Alice's mind flickered to Jasper. He never talked and all he did was mope around. Emmett. He no longer cracked any jokes. Rosalie. She wasn't her usual self, even though Bella hardly meant anything to her she was still affected. And finally, Alice herself. The pixie like girl didn't dance everywhere she went, she didn't smile and her hair was no longer in the same style.

I smashed the steering wheel with my fist, trying to release the anger that was building up inside of me. All I managed to do was fuel my anger further, because a small crack appeared. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and taking deep unneeded breathes that reminded myself of being a human. I had two places in mind. First, the Volturi in Italy. Second, the Denali coven in Alaska.

Alice's eyes went blank and I could tell she was having a vision. What was she seeing?

"Esme and Carlisle are returning home soon," she said in a clipped voice that was void of all emotion.

"Alice," I started as I opened the door and stepped out, needing to be closer to her so I could comfort her. She scooted away, further from my touch. I sighed, staring into her eyes that burned with frustration. She moved closer, embracing me tightly, her little body shaking slightly. In her mind I could see flashes of humorous family moments from before Bella had ever entered our world.

She looked up at me, her eyes a dark ochre colour. She grabbed hold of my hand, squeezing it with as much force as possible without putting me in pain. "Edward," she began, swinging our arms slightly, reminded me of how simple life used to be. "Please don't leave."

I wrapped her in my arms once more. "Alice, you know I can't. I need to go." I thought of all the things I'd been through in my life. The pain of being bitten, the burning feeling of venom running through my veins. The pain of leaving Bella, that day seemed so long ago now. All of that pain put into a bowl and whisked thoroughly was nothing compared to what I was feeling now.

I turned to Alice and kissed her lightly on the top of her head, I grasped her tiny hands once more and whispered something I knew she would be grateful to hear. "I'll be back before you know it. I just need time."

Alice nodded, her hair bouncing with every movement. She let go of her grasp, patting my arm slightly and wishing me luck on my journey.

I hopped into my car again, this time my mind made up about where I was about to go. Alaska, here I come.

I turned the key in the ignition and drove speedily away down the drive, the trees lining it just a blur. A blur I wished I could see but I couldn't. All I could see was her glorious face with a small tinge of red caressing her full cheeks.

The sooner I got away, the sooner I would get better. I stomped on the gas pedal, eager to run away like the coward I was.

**APOV:**

I watched as the car disappeared down the long driveway, even hearing the crunch of the tyres hitting the road and then the engine roaring away. My vision blurred and a new vision was implanted in my brain. I saw Edward greeting Tanya, his eyes taking her in warily. She kissed both his cheeks, and he flinched away from her touch.

I heard light footsteps behind me, and his hands on my arms. "Alice, what have you seen?" he asked, shaking me slightly. The vision ended and I looked into Jasper's worried eyes.

"Edward in Alaska," I replied, smiling.

He sighed, full of relief and pulled me into a hug, his head relaxing in the crook of my neck, where he planted hundreds of kisses.

I giggled before hearing several other people arriving. I heard Esme's sobs, and Carlisle rubbing her arms, trying to soothe her. She knew Edward was gone, I could tell. Jasper froze beside me from the sheer pain she was going through. His emotions spread to each one of us in turn. Pain. Guilt. Sadness. Carlisle led her into the house, sending us one last look before he entered with Esme clutching onto him, her emotions going wild.

Jasper pulled me close, and Emmett did the same to Rosalie. They were both trying to comfort us, and we all knew that Esme would need some space for a while. Esme blamed herself the last time that Edward left, she thought that she wasn't good enough to be a mother, and she sank into a deep depression.

I turned in Jasper's arms, snuggling close to his frozen body. His arms closed around me, keeping me close to him. Thoughts were racing through my mind, but I was able to control them easily, diverting them to each separate part of my brain, so I could concentrate on them. Bella. Edward. Tanya. Esme. The rest of the Cullens. Charlie. Jacob Black.

I shut my eyes closed, and pulled away from Jasper, who was shocked at my sudden movement. I raced, using my vampire speed, to my Porsche. I pulled open the door swiftly, not bothering to put on my driving gloves, even though I knew I'd regret it later when I cleaned my baby. Jasper just stood where I'd left him, his feet kicking up dust. But I couldn't let him come with me, he'd be too tempted to feast on her blood.

"Jasper!" I whispered from my car, knowing he would hear me.

He looked up, his eyes boring into mine. "Yeah, Alice?" he asked, his voice solemn.

"I love you. So much. I'll be back." I lifted my fingers up to my lips, and blew him a kiss. He smiled as he pretended to catch it, before turning back and following Emmett and Rose into the house.

I kicked down on the gas pedal, zooming down the drive and took the well know route to Jacob's house. I knew Bella was there because the smell of her blood was leading me away from her house and towards La Push. I didn't care about breaking the treaty any more, it wouldn't make a difference because my world was already broken.

**Jacob POV:**

I exited the house now I knew that Bella was inside and safe. She needed to be protected because she was so new to all her strength. I knew she was emotionally strong, but I didn't know if she'd be able to cope with the red-haired leech, so I had kept her inside, knowing that she would be tired.

I paced around, my footfalls creating a rhythm on the ground. I knew which leech was in the woods, the red-haired one that Bella had called Victoria. I could tell from the smell of human blood she was giving off.

All vampires had a certain smell. Bella's leeches, the Cullens, were sickly sweet, and other vampires, ones that drank human blood, smelt less sweet and like their prey, full of blood.

I spun around on the spot, my eyes flickering to every space available in my sight. This was like playing a game of cat and mouse, and at the moment I felt like the mouse. A mouse that was about to be eaten by the biggest cat in the neighbourhood. I searched further, stepping into the dewy undergrowth of the large forest. The crunch of the dry leaves under my padded feet echoed and that created a dark atmosphere. My chest pumped as I took in air, and the breath that came out of my snout was hanging in the air, visible to all who were watching.

I heard a branch snap and fall to the forest floor and I zoned on the offending branch, and I stared up at the twigs above it, only to see a flash of red flying towards me.

The vampire threw her arms around me, pinning me to the floor. I struggled against her strength, snapping my teeth whenever it was possible, trying to rip her cold body apart.

I could hear her growls low in her throat, and I spun around, trying to throw her off me. She clung on, her sharp nails cutting into my skin. I didn't care, it would heal quickly.

She jumped off of my werewolf form, and I chased her deeper into the woods, further away from Bella. Her body moved lithely ahead of me, her hands easily catching onto trees to increase the gap between us. I ran, my muscles burning, my breath panting.

Then suddenly it stopped.

All movement ceased and I halted quickly, searching my surroundings again. I couldn't see her pale body any where, and I was about to turn back towards my house, until I felt the claws clutching onto my back. I howled in pain and I heard the rest of the pack rushing through the forest, trying to reach me so we could destroy the leech together. They were still quite a way away though.

Victoria let go of me sprung back. She turned and walked over to the nearest tree, leaning against it. I stopped, watching her, my breath caught in my chest. She smiled and it sent shivers down my spine. Her blood red eyes bored into mine, making me squirm. She took one step forward, holding my eyes captive to hers.

"You shouldn't play nice you know," she said, taking another step, her feet barely making a noise on the floor of the forest. "Hit me with all you've got."

I bared my teeth, the growl erupting from my dry throat. I took a threatening step towards her, trying to scare her off. Apparently, she wasn't afraid, because she threw back her head and burst out into laughter. "Is that the best you've got, pup?"

She edged towards me, licking her teeth, her eyes shining maliciously. I stood my ground as she slowly closed the gap between us. The smell burned my nostrils and I felt sick in the pits of my stomach.

"Aww, is the ickle pup scared?" she asked, teasing me. I barked in her face, spit flying onto the ground. "That's no way to treat a lady?" she taunted, her head coming closer to my neck. "Are you afraid of me?" She turned swiftly, hearing the arrival of the rest of the pack. Her tongue glided over her lips and she ducked her head once more. "Goodnight," she whispered before biting down hard with her fangs.

I howled, the venom pumping through my veins, reaching every part of my body quickly. I dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. The burning feeling encased my heart, slowly taking over the routes from it to my surrounding red blood cells and causing me to seize up on the ground. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't even concentrate on what had happened to the bloodsucker, all I could see feel was the slow stopping of my beating heart.

**Sam POV:**

The leech had run off as soon as she had done the deed, Jacob was rolling on the floor in tremendous pain and I had ordered the rest of the pack to get help. From human or vampire, I didn't really care which, so long as they could help Jake.

I went up to Jake's body and nudged it with my snout, licking it occasionally to check if he was still aware of us. I couldn't tell, so I sat and waited patiently, hoping for any help to come by soon.

A slightly sweet smell was soon noticed by my nose and I turned to see none other than one of the Cullens, running inhumanely fast towards Jacob. Her pixie like face was scrunched up, obviously because of the smell, and she observed the puncture wound caused by Victoria's teeth.

She shook her head, indicating that she couldn't help, but she said, "I'll fetch Carlisle, he'll know what to do."

A few strained minutes passed, and Dr. Cullen had arrived with Alice in tow. His fingers pressed against Jacob's skin, trying to find where the bite wound was situated. His forehead didn't contain any stress marks, but his eyes were filled with worry.

He turned to me, pointing to the wound. "Do you mind if I try to suck the venom out?"

My eyes widened, shock coursing through my veins. Would Jake mind that I had let a leech near him? Could I trust the Cullens, especially the eldest vampire of the coven who had created the treaty all those years ago?

"_Let him, Sam,"_ Quil told me, rushing my decision. I could hear the chorus of people agreeing. I nodded my large head, allowing the bloodsucker to kneel down and place his disgusting mouth over the bite and suck the venom out.

The Doctor's face was concerned as he tried to stop the transformation, and everyone eagerly waited for the verdict.

I changed back into my human form and threw some trousers on, before asking Carlisle the question everyone needed the answer to. "Is Jacob going to be alright?"

**A/N: Okay, so that was quite a long chapter for me, and it is currently quarter past eleven at night and I'm tired. So I want you to know how much work I've put into writing this chapter.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I want you to keep reading :) But you should be happy because I gave you 4 different POV's.**

**And I'm literally begging here, okay? Please please please can you review? Because when you don't it makes me worthless and like my work isn't good, which I think is true sometimes.**

**I don't care if the review is just 'Love it' or 'Thanks for posting', it'll just be nice to have some because this is my best story yet.**

**Thanks again to all the people that reviewed the last chapter. Please help me try and get to 75 at least for this chapter :)**

**Thank you! I love you all :)**


	11. Nurse Bella

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff: Madi, Kathy Hiester, MelissaRoxy, -ChanXx, KateLovesBen, Rose, Living For Today, sstan, Jillianna, JaylenMarie16, TaylorFan, babyaimee, -SCREAMM, x-xLittle-Miss-Brown-Eyesx-x, Becca-Boo-21, Blood-stainedRose145, Twisted Musalih, kris black2, Secrets are nothing, YankeeGirlNJ and youknowdinges!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I've got 76, so you guys have beat the limit I set! Thanks again!**

**Here's chapter 11!**

Chapter Eleven: Nurse Bella

**CPOV:**

I lifted my head up, looking at the young men who were now surrounding me, watching their faces burn with emotion. I got up of my knees, brushing down my clothes from the dirt that was underfoot. The air was tense and I was sure Jasper would be suffering if he was here. I let out the breath I was unaware I was holding. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest for a few days."

Everyone let out a sigh, and the werewolf's all hugged each other, relief washing over them as they realised that Jacob would be safe. I stepped towards Sam. "Would you mind if I helped you take Jake back to his house, I know my smell must be unbearable to you but I would like to help as much as possible."

He nodded and I crouched onto the ground, gathering my strength into my arms so I could carry the humongous werewolf the short distance to his house. I lifted him easily and stepped across the threshold, Jacob starting to wake in my arms and Alice following me, her lithe movements catching the corner of my eye every so often. I could hear Sam in deep conversation with the rest of the pack but I didn't listen in because I didn't want to intrude on private matters, even if they included my family.

Jacob's eyes fluttered open and he took in who was carrying him. His muzzle wrinkled as he smelt the smell of what we were. He wriggled around in my arms, but I kept him under an iron grip so he wouldn't hurt himself. "It's alright, Jacob!" Sam called from behind and Jacob calmed down a bit, keeping a weary eye on my face.

I reached Jacob's house and kicked open the door, trying not to kick it to hard in case I broke it. I stepped in and noticed another werewolf who was stood up and growling at the door. It's brown eyes glazed over and it's breathe caught in it's chest. I recognised the werewolf immediately. She ran towards me, obviously worried about the shape-shifter in my arms.

I placed him down in front of her and she nudged him with her muzzle, licking his fur all over, her eyes sweeping over his body like it was just the two of them. She stopped abruptly, looking up at me. "Bella?" I asked, bending down so I could see her face more clearly. Her eyes closed and she nodded, acknowledging that I should continue. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Edward has left."

She didn't seem fazed, she just turned and headed into a different room. After a few minutes she returned in human form. "Carlisle, you weren't the first one to tell me," she said, pointing at Alice. "Alice did, via phone call. And I don't mind any more, Carlisle. I'm not his property and I won't be any more. His leaving hasn't bothered me at all, because I know where my priorities lie. Here, with Jacob." Her gaze rested on the wolf in front of her, her eyes glowing with love and adoration. Jacob returned the look, his brown eyes resting on her face.

"I see," I replied, nodding. "He needs plenty of rest and a lot of fluids. I'm hoping I can trust you to do that for him."  
Bella nodded, determination showing on her face. "Of course I can."

"I know, Bella," I said, placing a hand on her hot skin, calming her down a bit. "You're a strong person."

She bit her lip, her brown eyes filling with tears that she rubbed away awkwardly with her right hand. "I'll miss you and the rest of your family, Carlisle."

Alice bounded forward, tears not spilling but you could still tell they were there. She grasped Bella into a hug, holding her close. Hot meeting cold. "You'll always be my sister, Bella."

Bella couldn't contain the tears now and they fell gracefully down her cheeks, which was ironic because Bella isn't a graceful person. She clung onto Alice's small frame, not wanting to let go because she knew she wouldn't be able to come to our house again. Esme would be too distraught if she had to look upon the girl that forced her first 'child' away every day. I placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, gently pushing her away from Alice because we had overstayed our welcome. I smiled and she tried to return it, but failed, her smile becoming more like a sad smirk instead.

Alice and I took a few steps, heading in the general direction of our large house and away from Bella.

"Do you have to go just now?" Bella cried, running in our direction but tripping over a lump of dry mud. I reached out, my hands grasping around her waist so that she didn't fall and spill her precious blood. Alice and I hadn't hunted in a few days and I didn't know if Alice would be able to deal with being so near her mouth-watering blood. I couldn't deny that Bella's blood was some of the best I'd smelt in my years of eternal existence, because it was. I let go of my grip, setting her feet down on the ground so she was stable enough on her own. She smiled her thanks, but the emotion didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes stayed sad, but the tears had rested on her full cheeks and dried slightly.

"I believe we have to leave," I said, reaching out my arm so Alice had some support.

"Please? Stay a while."

I glanced up at her, her teeth were gnawing on her lip, her lips dry and chaffed. Her hair was covering part of her face, falling over her high cheekbones. Her brown eyes looking down at the ground, ashamed that she was so dependant on us, her past.

"That would be a mistake, especially for you, Bella," I said, grabbing onto excuses which seemed like short straws, impossible to hold in my clutches.

Her eyes snapped up, glaring at me. "I can look after myself, I don't need your sympathy."

"I know, Bella. But we should be leaving. Esme..." I trailed off, thinking about my wife and what she would be doing at this precise moment.

"Is she okay?" Bella asking, taking another ferocious bite on her lip like she usually does when she's nervous.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some time, so we'll be going. Look after Jacob, he needs you at the moment." I gave her a small smile, showing that everything would turn out fine and that she had no reason to worry about me or Esme.

"Bye, Alice," she whispered, turning her body around and heading back up the path and into Jacob's house.

"Goodbye, sister," Alice replied, mainly to herself. She clutched onto me, her body shaking with unshod tears. I rubbed her back, calming her down slightly, whispering in her ear the whole time, chasing her insecurities away.

**BPOV:**

The house seemed empty, heck, my life was empty. My life was full of gaps that would be untouched for the remainder of it. The only person who could remotely fill those gaps was Jacob. Jacob Black, my best friend, the guy who'd had a crush on me since forever. Maybe that crush could develop into love if I put my fair share of work into our relationship. I was hoping we could work it out together, so we both got what we deserved in life. Love, what everybody searches and longs for, but what so little find.

My shoes rubbed against the shabby carpet and I walked into the lounge where I could hear heavy panting. Of wolf or man, I didn't know. I was surprised when something wrapped it's arms around me, but I soon realised what it was when I noticed that the noise had gradually moved closer.

I rested my head against his chest, taking in his natural scent that blew me away every time. He rested his head on mine and kissed it, stopping to take in my reaction to his touch. I melted into him, my hands wandering over his chest, caressing every part of it, taking into it's contours and muscles.

He kissed me again, his nostrils taking in my hair's scent and his lips burning my skin with the passion they created. It was wonderful how much he made my skin tingle and my heart soar. "Jacob," I mumbled, his beautiful face distracting me from what I was about to say. "I think I love you."

His eyes widened and his head bent down, close enough that I could see his lips pout perfectly, ready for my touch. I kissed him on his full lips, my hands dragging themselves through his hair. Damn it, Bella. That's what you used to do with him. My hands de-tangled from his soft hair and were placed on his chest where they moved gently up and down, taking in the whole of him. His lips were soft on mine and his arms wrapped around my waist, his skin no longer hot with his abnormality but with his passion and how his touch was full of love that screamed at me. This guy loved me, he truly loved me for who I was. I kissed him back, my lips hurting from the strength of this kiss, but I didn't care. I was kissing the man I loved, my Jacob Black.

"I love you, too, Bella. I'll take care of you for eternity."

I stroked his arm, my fingers trailing down it. "No, I need to take care of you, you're injured at the moment."

"I'll be fine, just give me a couple of days." He smiled, kissing me lightly on the tip of my nose and stroking it afterwards. "Stop over-reacting," he teased when I made a fuss of the bite mark that was visible on his human form.

"I'm not over-reacting, you need to rest and drink plenty of fluids." My eyes wandered over the scar again and I glanced down at my own mark of a vampire. I shuddered at the thought of _that _prom. The prom where I had begged Edward to change me, to make me like him so I could live with him forever.

"You sound like Dr. Vamp," he joked.

"I noticed." I laughed and then kissed him some more, making sure I kissed his wound and his gorgeous lips, his eyes watching my movements the whole time. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his room.

"Where are you taking me?" he teased, wrapping his muscular arms around my tiny waist as he said it.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." I winked at him, teasing him right back. We reached his bedroom and I pushed open the door, pushing him down on the bed. "Now get in and go to sleep. I'll leave a glass of water on the bedside table and if you're thirsty you should drink that."

He groaned before climbing into bed fully clothed. "Be right back," I said, running from his room before he could force me to stay so I could fetch a glass of water. I searched his cupboards, looking for a glass and I used the tap to pour a glass which I took to him. The glass made a noise as I placed it down and the water threatened to overflow. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. I gently pecked him on the forehead, wishing I could do more, but I didn't want to disturb him. He was so beautiful. His eyelids flickered and they opened, showing me the shade of brown that I loved. His brown eyes were a deeper colour than mine and they allowed me to look into his soul, whereas mine were bland and boring, closed off from the world. I only let a select few in, not wanting to get hurt. He leapt forward, his body colliding with mine and holding me close, his lips leaving a trail of kisses all over my face before finally connecting with my pout, our tongues dancing with each other inside my mouth, exploding like fireworks that warmed my entire body. I was at peace with myself now that I had Jacob.

We rolled around on the floor for a while, discussing who loved whom more. Currently Jake was winning because he had just admitted to liking me when we were making mud pies together. I kissed his wound, feeling protected in his strong arms. The one thing on my mind was Victoria. If she could hurt me by using Jake she could always do it again. And this time Carlisle or Alice might not be there to save him. I won't be able to protect him like he could me. I looked up at his angelic face, taking in it's details in case I wouldn't see it again. "Jake?" I asked, my eyes still wandering.

"Yeah, Bells?" His eyebrows scrunched up, confused as to what I was about to ask.

"Promise you'll never leave me."

"I won't, Bella. I promise you that I'll love you forever." He smiled, his dimples becoming more pronounced. "We'll have hundreds of children and we'll name them all Jacob Junior, even if they're girls, because that's how much I love you. We'll grow old together and get married and have children." We continued talking about our plans for the future until I noticed the sky had turned dark and the moon had made an appearance. He let go of me and I immediately felt bare, naked even. Jacob was part of who I am and without him I am nothing. He got up off the ground, offering me his hand. I took it and got to my weary feet and he escorted me to the door.

I touched his face. "You didn't even get any sleep. I bet that was your plan, wasn't it? Distract Bella." I laughed, forgetting about the world because time had stopped. Time was of no importance to me when Jacob was around.

He chuckled, holding my hand to his bare chest. "Yepp. That was definitely my plan. My next plan will be to take over the world. Care to join me?"

"Of course, love."

He kissed my hand and let it go. "See you tomorrow," he said from his doorstep.

"Yeah, any minute I'm not with you is a waste."

He smiled, his eyes filling with tears. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Okay, I'm tired again and the next chapter will probably be more Bella/Jacob fluff so get excited for that.**

**I finally know where this story is going and I think they're might be a sequel. I'm getting ahead of myself, I haven't even finished this one yet!**

**They're might be a time jump in this story, but I'm hoping you're all okay with that. If you're not, tell me in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and all of your reviews, you're the best readers ever! Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Patrol

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff to: bluebaby3296, bragoblaze, 108DegreesIsHawt, Youliveanduburn, Kathy Hiester, YankeeGirlNJ, Singingalone, fizzwizz15, Brittyangel, pugglegirl, smartass6 and Miss Yuuki Kiryuu!**

**To bragoblaze & 108DegreesIsHawt: Thanks for your multiple reviews. They made me extremely happy (:**

**To Miss Yuuki Kiryuu: Thank you for the author alert, favourite author, story alert, favourite story and review! Thanks you so much! :D**

**So here I am, updating much much earlier than usual, just for you lot!**

Chapter Twelve: Patrol

My truck was being abnormally slow and I wondered what was wrong with it. It was making strange noises and the engine was spluttering noisily. I would talk to Charlie about it when I arrived home. I tried not to push the truck too much, making sure I went as slow as I could. My truck was the only car I could imagine me driving and I couldn't give up on it.

The roads were wet slightly and the moon was reflected in the puddles but there was hardly any traffic and the darkness was creeping me out. I wanted to feel Jacob's arms around, knowing that he was there to protect me from danger, perhaps even from myself. I still fell over, but this time people weren't there to catch me and I had many scars all over my body, my elbows and knees being the worst offending areas.

I reached my house and parked up the truck, deciding to talk to Charlie about it after I'd cooked us some food. The food stock was quite bare, but I made the most with what I had. The chicken sizzled in the pan and I moved it around, making sure it was cooked before plating it up on two separate plates. One for me and one for Charlie. I set the table and Charlie watched me from the doorway, his eyes never leaving my face. "Here you go, Dad." I smiled at him before taking my place opposite him at the table.

We made small talk throughout the meal. I asked him about his fishing while he asked me about my day. I told him about how I was just catching up with Jacob and that he was ill so I was looking after him as well. He told me how he beat his personal best this afternoon. I congratulated him and we continued eating in awkward silence. It never used to be this awkward, it wasn't when I first moved to Forks, we had a lot to talk about. Renee and school, life in Phoenix, if I had a boyfriend. But now we'd been through all that talk died out after several minutes.

After we had both finished I collected the plates and washed them rapidly, making sure I had time to talk about my truck before I went upstairs to bed. Charlie was sat on the couch, watching a game. "Dad?" I asked him, making him jump in his seat.

"Yeah, Bells? What's up?" His eyes flickered back to the TV, scared that he would miss a goal or whatever the scoring system was for the game he was watching. I didn't know what sport he was looking at, but it didn't seem that interesting. But that was just my opinion.

"I was just wondering if you would have a look at my truck in the morning, I kinda need to use it tomorrow."

He breathed a sigh of relief, probably thinking I needed something more important. To him it might not have been important, but my truck was the only method of transport I had for reaching Jacob's place. "Yeah, sure. I'll check it before work, but I can't promise that I can fix it. Maybe you should wait until Jake is better. He might be able to."

"That's fine, Dad."

"What seems to be the matter with it anyway?" he asked, confusion colouring his tone.

"I don't know," I replied, turning for the stairs. "Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Bells." He got comfortable on the sofa, taking a swig out of his Vitamin R can that was open before turning his full concentration to the game that was blaring out of the TV, his eyes turning into the size of saucers when the opposing team scored.

I headed up the stairs and hopped into the shower after shedding my clothes like a snake. The water hit my muscles which were aching from lying on the floor with Jacob. Not that I regretted it one bit, because I loved every second. I remembered the way he looked into my eyes, the way he stroked my hair, the way he said "I love you". The words sounded perfect coming from his mouth, them rolling off his tongue and the way his eyes filled with adoration when he talked to me. I was a very lucky girl to have someone like him.

I exited the shower and got ready for bed. I climbed into my bed, shoving off the duvet because I didn't need it. I doubt that Sam would need me for patrol this evening. My eyes shut closed tightly but I couldn't get to sleep. I was used to someone's arms wrapped around me. Cold arms, warm heart. Isn't that what people usually say? Well, I could tell it was definitely incorrect for this one person.

I squeezed my eyes shut, blocking out all the painful thoughts. He had gone, I was happy. End of. No need to think about him any more. A sharp tap on the window was enough to wake me from my thoughts. I leapt out of bed and ran to the window, hoping it was who I wanted it to be. Jacob was staring up at me in all his topless glory, smiling like an idiot. Who would believe that he was that happy to see me? I wasn't the best girlfriend he could ever have but he had chosen me. His brown eyes flashed with happiness and I threw open the window, the cold air being a blessing on my 108 degree hot body. "Come on in," I barely whispered. I knew he could hear me when he climbed up the tree quickly and jumped into my room, kissing me all over my face and neck. I giggled childishly, standing on my tiptoes to reach his face. His wound had gone down slightly in the hour we had been apart. The fast healing was the only good thing about being a werewolf.

Then I remembered. "Hey, aren't you meant to be in bed?" I said in a mock stern voice, I could never really be mad at Jake. I took a step back and placed my hands on my hips, pretending to glare at him.

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He took a step towards me, holding out his arms for me. I ran into them, snuggling against his chest, placing kisses on it every now and then. "It's just," he continued, looking down at me, "Sam wants us to patrol, and I thought I'd accompany you." Damn, my boyfriend couldn't get any sweeter.

"Fine, I'll let you off, but only because of Sam, okay?" I said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Instead of pulling apart, Jacob deepened the kiss, placing his hand on the small of my back so we got the best angle.

"I love you," he said after we had finished. He placed his forehead on mine and I could taste his breath mingled with mine in my mouth.

"I love you, too. Now let's get going, otherwise the others will wonder where we are." I took his hand, leading him to my bed where he sat down. "I'm just gonna go get changed."

He nodded, grinning slyly at me. "Can I watch?"

I smacked him lightly on the chest, but I couldn't stop laughing. "No, love. I'll be back in a minute."

I rushed to the bathroom, eager to be with my boyfriend. I grabbed a comb off the side and pulled it through my knotty hair until it was acceptable to be seen with. My toothbrush was in a cup and I took it out of it and put a lot of toothpaste on it, wetting it with the tap before placing it in my mouth. Then I pulled on some clothes before heading out of the room just in time to see Charlie's bedroom door close. Did Charlie go downstairs for something? I put the thought at the back of my mind. Pushing open the door, I stepped in to my bedroom. Jacob was no where to be seen. Had he left me? Or was he playing some cruel joke?

"Jake?" I said tentatively. If he was hiding from me I was promising not to kiss him for a week.

"Is that you, Bella?" a muffled voice said from under my bed covers. I walked towards it.

"Yeah."  
The lump moved and Jacob's head appeared. He wiped his forehead, exaggerating his relief. He tried to get out of the bed but ended up falling on the floor because he got tangled in my purple bed sheets. "I've missed you, baby," he said once he had gotten up.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" I checked his head, making sure he was okay.

"I'm fine," he replied, smiling down at me. He leant in for a kiss but I evaded him. His looked shocked before he pouted his soft lips.

"You hid from me," I accused him, smacking his chest for the second time that night.

"No," he replied, his eyebrows furrowing together before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his muscular chest. "I would never do that, Bells. I was hiding from your dad."

Now I was confused. "My dad?"

"Yeah, he came in just a matter of moments ago. I had to hide otherwise he would have found me. So I pretended to be you." He chuckled.

"You pretended to be me? How?"

"Oh, I grabbed a wig, smothered my face with some make-up and I put on a high voice."

"Do you want me to smack you again? Now tell me the truth, I mean Charlie could be listening to this conversation. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner were safe to talk."

"And to do other things," he suggested. He winked at me cheekily, before taking my hand and leading me out of my house, making sure we could hear the sounds of Charlie's snoring before going down the stairs, being careful not to step on the squeaking one. As we exited he explained what Charlie had done in my bedroom.

We reached the woods where we stripped and transformed, making sure to collect our clothes and attach them to one of our back legs.

"_Make sure you tie it tightly, I wouldn't want to see a naked Bella, I might lose control of my inner wolf," _Jacob joked, his werewolf form grinning at me.

"_Ugh, dude,"_ Embry moaned. _"Keep the sex talk to yourself in future, okay?"_

I barked out a laugh. _"Jake will, Embry."_

"_Thanks, Bella."_

"_So, I'm not allowed to talk about my beautiful Bella like that in front of you guys?"_ Jake said.

"_No, we don't wanna know about your non-existent sex life, Jake,"_ Embry replied. _"Hurry up and get here, we're having a meeting kinda thing."_

"_Okay."_

We both raced to the meeting site, seeing the exact place in Embry's mind. I beat Jake hands down, I had reached the site seconds before him. Sam and the rest of the pack were sat in a circle, two gaps were left on opposite sides of the massive circle. I was still annoyed with Sam because of what happened with Leah and how he handled it. Sam's eyes flashed as he glared at me and I took one of the two empty spaces in the circle.

"_Now that everyone's here,"_ Sam said, eyeing me and Jacob for a few seconds before continuing, _"this meeting can start."_

He stood up and paced the circle slowly, everyone watching him. _"What's this meeting about?"_ asked Jacob, looking around the circle for anyone who could explain.

Sam barked an annoyed laugh. _"Well, if it wasn't for Bella, then you would know. You've been slacking on your duties, Jacob."_

"_Sam, there's loads of people in this pack who could easily take over my patrol for a few days while Bella gets settled. Or are you jealous that I'm happy now?"_

"_Jake, you only got bitten a matter of hours ago and you're already ignoring orders. The bloodsucker said you should have rest, but instead of caring about your health, which would help because then you could do your duties, you're cavorting around with Bella!"_ Sam barked, clearly pissed off.

"_Sam, calm down, mate,"_ Quil said, trying to make Sam calm down so that the meeting could go ahead.

"_Okay, fine," _Jake replied, getting up from his spot in the circle. _"I'll do patrol every night this week if it makes things up to you."_

Embry and Quil managed to calm Sam down and he sat at the top of the circle. _"The red-headed vampire is staying in the area. I think that we should put in maximum effort for patrolling, taking her down is out main objective."_

Everyone nodded in agreement, including me. Victoria was a danger to my second family and I couldn't allow her to get what she wanted. The werewolves had taken Laurent down, they could do the same with Victoria. And this time, she couldn't destroy me as easily as she could when I was a fragile human, the only way she could truly hurt me was by harming Jacob, like she did earlier today. I couldn't let her do that again, I would protect Jacob. She couldn't hurt Jacob, that would destroy me. I am nothing without Jacob. He is my world, my entire life, my one true love. Is this what imprinting feels like? I'd never asked the others about how it felt, so I didn't know the answer, but I would be overjoyed if Jacob had imprinted on me, because I loved him a hell of a lot. I couldn't live without him, not now, not ever. And I was so happy to call him mine.

The meeting had finished a few hours ago and Jacob and I were on patrol with Seth. I knew Sam had paired us with Seth so that we would be concentrated on our job, but to be honest, I'm glad it was with Seth and not his sister, Leah. Leah and I had never seen eye to eye since the day of the fight, mainly because she couldn't stand the fact that I was fitting into the group and she was an outsider. Her thoughts whenever we were both wolves backed up that statement. Jacob had tried to convince me that she was like that with everyone but I didn't agree. She was more hostile towards me than anybody else in the pack.

"_By the way, Jake,"_ I said, pulling myself out of my thoughts. _"Can you fix up my truck for me, please? He's kinda not working at the moment."_

"_Yeah, sure. When do you want me to come round?"_

"_After my dad's left for work. He said he's gonna have a look at it first, but I doubt he'll be able to fix it. He's expertise isn't in cars,"_ I replied, looking at him and seeing Seth yawn out of my eye corner. _"I don't know what's up with it, but I don't think it's much to worry about, I just want it available to me so I can ride up here to see you."_

"_Soppy or what?"_ Seth joked, running away from me so I could nudge him with my muzzle for teasing me.

"_I think it's kind of sweet," _Jacob said, licking the fur around my neck and nudging my nose lightly. _"I'll come round after Charlie's left and work on it."_

My brown eyes filled with worry. _"Only if you're not too ill."_

"_Bells, you worry about me too much."_

"_That's not true."_

"_You do, Bella. Admit it,"_ Seth interjected.

"_Okay, that's not fair, two against one. I don't worry about him too much, he's a big boy, he can look after himself. I think."_

"_Sure, sure. You keep telling yourself that, baby," _Jacob said, gazing at me lovingly.

"_Fine, I worry about you. Okay?"_

"_Admitting is the first step to healing,"_ Seth remarked.

"_Don't you say that when you're talking about mental people?"_ Jake thought.

"_Uh, yeah. But Bella is mental for going out with you,"_ Seth murmured softly so that Jake couldn't hear him.

"_Hey, I heard that! My Bella is not mental!"_

He said my Bella. I went over to Jake and licked his fur all over, happy that I was his and he was mine. Now I could live my happy ever after with all I needed, my family, my friends and Jacob, my lovely, amazing, beautiful boyfriend.

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your reviews.**

**This isn't the end of the story, so there will be more :)**

**I would love if you would be able to get me up to 95 reviews. This isn't a limit, so I'll update before then if I feel like it, but reviews are my motivation, which is why I got this out so early compared to what I do usually. Thanks again for your reviews, would love it if you could give me loads more again :) Review please!**


	13. Just Talking

**A/N: Okay, I'm a bit annoyed. Stupid, Open Office -_-**

**It deleted my work again, so I'm writing out again, just for all of you! (:**

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff to: Kathy Hiester, cam109, YankeeGirlNJ, catk241, fizzwizz15, BeckyMo'Necky, painturgurl, deepsoul1004, dijah15, Z-chan, loganandveronica4ever, choirsinger and James Stark Girlfried!**

**Thank you! :D**

**Here's chapter 13!**

Chapter Thirteen: Just Talking

After the patrol had finished Jacob offered to walk me home and I allowed him, wanting to spend extra time with him because I didn't want to be alone. The twigs crunched under our feet as we walked in human form through the forest. Our hands were holding each others and we made petty talk throughout the walk, just liking the simplicity of life at that moment. We continued talking about things of no importance, fishing, patrol and many other things until Jake bought up one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"So, where's the leech gone?" he asked, looking down at our hands, not wanting to look at my face in case I was angry at him for bringing _him_ up.

"Is that really important, Jake? Do we really have to talk about him?" I took my hand away from his and his lips pouted slightly. I placed my hand on my hip and stopped walking until he looked at me.

"Well, yeah. What if he comes back? What if you leave me?" His eyes caught mine and my breath hitched. He looked so scared about the thought of me leaving and it hurt me that he thought I could do that to him.

I grabbed his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist, trailing kisses over his stomach and everywhere else I could reach, hoping that this movement would convince him that I would never leave him. "I won't leave you, I love you too much."

He wrapped his arms around me so we were held together, like if we let go we would lose each other. He then rested his chin on my head and I heard his breathing as he took in the scent of strawberries. "Promise me?"

"Of course." I turned around in his arms and kissed him chastely on the lips, wanting to take it further but scared that we might get caught by the werewolves that were still on patrol.  
He chuckled under his breath. "Let's get you home."

I nodded and took hold of his hand once more. No words could escape my mouth about how perfect this moment was.

We reached the house several moments after our conversation and I checked to see if any lights were on, hoping that Charlie was snoring up in his room, unaware that I had left the house in the middle of the night. "I don't think you should try and sneak into my bedroom tonight, Jake."

He sighed, his eyes leaving my face and resting somewhere on the ground. "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

I grabbed his chin gently, forcing him to look at me. "I don't think it's a good idea because Charlie doesn't need to know."

His expression changed quickly. "Doesn't need to know what exactly, Bella? That you love me or that your a werewolf?" he spat, before sighing again and placing one hand on my face. His eyes softened as he said, "I think you should tell him soon."

"How can I tell him? Just blurt it out in a conversation over dinner and watch him turn purple in the face?" I said in a serious tone, biting my lip to stop me laughing at the thought of that happening.

"Just sit him down and just talk, okay, baby?" he suggested. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled and kissed him once more on the lips, knowing that I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. "I love you," I whispered, my lips inches away from his face.

"I love you, too."

He pulled away from me before waving goodbye. I waved back and turned towards my house's door, unlocking it with my key and pulling it open. The room was dark and I walked forward, my arms outstretched in front of me so I didn't hit anything. My hands felt something soft in front of me and I anxiously moved my hands around to see if I could get past this blockage. The object was soft and I patted it, trying to feel what it was.

A light switch was flicked and the bulb filled the room with light. I looked at the object which towered over me and the object looked back down at me. His eyes flashed as he took in the sight before him.

"Good evening, Bells," he said, disappointment clear on his face. I guess when you're dad is a cop sneaking out of the house is frowned upon. I turned my gaze towards the floor, finding something interesting to stare at while he interrogated me like I was a mass murderer. "What have you been doing out of the house?"

I shuffled my feet before taking the plunge and replying, "Nothing."  
He sighed, knowing that I was lying. You don't just leave the house in the middle of the night to do nothing, Bella. You should have lied. "Bells, you shouldn't sneak out, especially while those bear attacks are still happening. It's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." He looked uncomfortable with talking about his emotions, so he changed the subject. "Now, before I go to bed I need you to promise me something." He looked at me expectantly and I nodded, silently telling him to continue. "Promise me you won't leave the house at night again."

"Okay," I lied. "I won't do it again."

"Alright, kiddo, I'm off to sleep, it's been a long day."

"Night, Dad," I told him, smiling. "I'm just gonna get a drink and then head up stairs myself."

"Okay, Bells. Night."

He shuffled off and I didn't let out a sigh until I had heard him climb up all the stairs and his door open and close softly.

I went into the kitchen and pulled open the door, searching for something tasty to drink. There was some milk and half a carton of pure orange juice. I pulled out the carton, grabbed a glass, sat down and poured some out, leaving the carton on the table while I drank. The drink refreshed my throat and I poured another glass out, gulping it down straight away. While I was doing this I was thinking through what I would tell Charlie, if I did. I'm too much of a coward, maybe I would ask Jake to talk to him with me, then I would have some support in case the pressure got too much. I thought about when I would tell Charlie about Jake and I. I knew our relationship was serious and I doubt Charlie would mind if it was Jake. He always preferred Jacob to Edward, mainly because he hadn't hurt me and all he had done was try to help me through that tough time. Maybe telling Charlie wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

"Is it safe?" I could have recognised that voice from anywhere. I turned around and saw him standing by Charlie's chair, which was placed around the table where I was sat. I would have thought I would have heard his footsteps as he entered my house, but I hadn't before he had spoke. I must have been completely concentrated on my thoughts.

"Jake," I said. "I thought I told you not to come through my window tonight?"

"Well, Bella," he replied, turning to look at where he had come in. "This is a door, it's what humans and mythical creatures, like me and you, use to enter buildings such as houses, offices and sometimes greenhouses." He chuckled at his joke and I couldn't help but laugh with him, forgetting the fact that the jibe was aimed at me in the first place.

"Okay," I said, biting on my lip. "How about you use it to get out of my house?"  
"But I've only just arrived, aren't you going to offer me any tea or biscuits?" His lips pouted and he looked generally sad that he couldn't chomp on some custard creams or chocolate bourbons, sipping on a cup of tea that was steaming hot.

I got up from my seat, quickly putting away the fruit juice so that it was still fresh when Charlie got some tomorrow morning before work. After I closed the door to the refrigerator I turned back to my shirtless boyfriend. "I want you to stay," I said as he wrapped his arms around me and I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheeks and lips.

"Maybe you should stand on a chair, then you might reach," Jacob joked, his whole expression oozing happiness.

I stomped my foot on the floor, my converse shoe making quite a loud noise. I grabbed hold of his arms, pulling them away from me, and distanced myself from his body, even if I didn't want to.

"Did I upset you, baby? I'm sorry if I did." He took a step towards me, leaning down to press his lips against mine, trying to get a reaction out of me. I couldn't resist and my lips started to move with his, both of us just lost in each others arms. My hands travelled against his muscles, aching to be closer to him. I pushed him against a wall, our lips still connected, neither one of us wanting to let go because we felt lost without the other. His hands trailed down my body, resting on my hips. My hands found his hair and combed their way through it, pulling it in different directions and causing it to stick up. I moaned as his lips trailed kisses against my jaw, sucking at a part underneath my ear. His rough lips worked their magic and I let out a moan, my panting heavy and his hair a mess.

I grabbed his chin and thrust my lips upon his again, my tongue grazing over his bottom lip, begging for permission. He granted it and his tongue swooped out of his mouth, tasting the whole of mine. His tongue felt glorious and I decided I wanted to taste him as well. I returned the gesture to him and our tongues met at the middle, dancing with each other, creating an emotional explosion that reminded me of fireworks in the dark night sky. His hands squeezed my hips and I used my strength to wrap my legs around his waist, pulling myself closer to him, feeling his hot breath washing over my face as our tongues disconnected from each other and went back into their own holes. I placed my head on his chest, which was rising rapidly, the passion in the air tiring me out. "I love you," he murmured, his lips pressing against the top of my head.

"I love you, too," I said, my breath heavy and my lungs taking in much needed oxygen.

A cough echoed in the background and my head snapped round, knowing who it was that had coughed but still wishing that it wasn't. I felt the blood pooling under my skin and knew my blush was visible to everyone who looked at me at that particular moment. I let go of Jacob and he gently placed me on the ground, making sure I was stable before he let go. I missed his touch instantly and cowered against him, my head still resting on his chest but my eyes staring at my father who was stood in front of me.

His eyes glared at Jacob, probably because he had just caught him seducing his only daughter. He coughed once more before speaking directly to me, "Bells, go upstairs to your room. I'll talk to you in a few minutes." He sighed, his eyes burning into mine, the disappointment clear in them. His expression made me squirm and I walked as fast as I could up the stairs and into my room, where I paced, nervously awaiting the talk that Charlie would have with me.

**JPOV:**

Charlie waited until he heard his daughter's footsteps go up the stairs and her door creating friction against the carpet as she pushed it open. Her soft footfalls still created noise and I could tell that she was pacing, her cheeks probably still red and glowing.

Charlie's eyes were trained on my face and if I was Bella I would have been blushing the deepest red possible. "Hey, Charlie," I said calmly, even though I was scared deep down. He owned a gun and I didn't want him to have to use it on me tonight.

"Don't Charlie me," he growled.

"Okay, Sir," I said instead.

His eyes softened and he sighed, his hand rubbing his neck as he thought of something to say. "Well, Jake," he started, looking me in the eyes, his hand dropping from his neck and staying at his side. "I see that you're interested in Bella," he said warily.

"I'm not interested in her, I know I love her."

"Well, don't mess her up or I'll have to come after you with my gun," he threatened, the corner of his lips tugging into a grimace. "I couldn't bare it if someone hurt her again."

"I won't hurt her," I promised, determined that I wouldn't be the person to do that to her. I knew what she was like after the leech had left and I couldn't do that to her. She looked so broken and I had almost bought her back to her usual self again before the freaky psychic vampire had turned up again and ruined everything. Stupid vamps, always ruining everything, especially my life.

"Okay then, Jake," he muttered, scratching his chin with one of his hands. "I'd appreciate it if you left now, I have to get up early in the morning to check on Bella's truck and get to work."

I nodded my head, making my way towards the door. "I'll let myself out. Goodnight, Sir."

"Night, Jake. And call me Charlie," he said as I exited. He closed the door behind me and I heard the lock click.

I walked around the house, checking to see if I could get a glimpse of Bella before I left. Where I would go, I didn't know. I didn't feel like going back home, Billy would probably be snoring and I wouldn't be able to go to sleep easy, I had too much on my mind. Bella's bedroom light was on and her window was pushed open. Maybe I could use the tree and climb in to see her, but then I remembered that Bella had specifically asked me not to and I didn't want to get her mad. I turned away from the house and walked into the forest, the sound of all the nocturnal animals filling my ears. I could hear the crickets creating a lot of noise with their legs and I could hear some large animals lumbering around, gathering food. It might have been a badger, but I wasn't 100% sure.

I took off all of my clothes and tied them around my foot before thinking of something that would make me angry. I thought of the leech, Edward, and the anger boiled within me, turning me into a humongous wolf in the matter of seconds. _"Record time," _I thought to myself.

"_What's a record time?"_ Jared asked.

"_Never mind," _I replied, before thinking, _"You can never get any time to think around here."_

"_Well, if you wanted to think then why did you transform?" _he pointed out.

"_Because it's faster."_

"_Why? Where you going?" _he said, his tone extremely inquisitive.

"_Is this twenty questions or what?"_ I questioned sarcastically.

"_If you want it to be,"_ Jared joked. _"What did you have for breakfast this morning?"_

I tried to remember. _"I think I didn't have breakfast this morning, I was too busy."_

"_Oh, well I had a bowl of coco pops, some croissants, another bowl of coco pops, two slices of toast and three glasses of apple juice. I enjoyed it."_

If I was human right now, my mouth would have been watering at the thought of all that food. My stomach rumbled and I groaned, thinking about how I hadn't eaten at all today. Because of that fact, I knew where I would be headed. The muscles in my legs worked as hard as they could as I ran towards Emily's place, hoping that she wouldn't mind me waking her up. Her blueberry muffins sounded like heaven right now. _"Okay, Jared, stop teasing me. I haven't eaten all day and night."_

"_Fine, Jake," _he said, sympathy colouring his tone. _"I don't think I could survive a whole day without food. Especially Emily's food, that's just gorgeous."_

"_Okay, okay, I get the point, Jared."_

"_Just voicing my opinions,"_ he said.

"_I'm at my stop now, talk to you later, Jared."_

I transformed in a place that no one would be able to see. I didn't want any passing people seeing me naked. I yanked on my clothes and knocked on Emily's door loudly, trying to wake her from her sleep. The shuffling of her feet could be heard against the wood as she made her way to the door, pulling it open. Her hair was a mess and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the dressing gown she had thrown on over her pyjamas closed tightly. She noticed who it was and stepped aside, allowing me to come into the kitchen where I soon spotted a plate of blueberry muffins. She nodded her head, answering my unspoken question. My body leapt forward and I grabbed two muffins, stuffing them into mouth, chewing noisily. Emily turned on the kettle and started brewing two cups of coffee, adding two spoonfuls of sugar to one mug and none to the other.

"So, Jake, what are you doing here?" she asked, her tone still sleepy. She suppressed a yawn and stretched her arms above her head.  
"Well, I was hungry and you were the first person I thought of. I didn't think you would mind," I confessed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything," I said with a mouth full of food. The crumbs threatened to escape my mouth but I kept them in with my hand, using it to cover my mouth while I chewed.

She cooked me up something, muttering to herself the whole time. I continued eating the muffins until the whole plate had disappeared. She placed a plateful of food in front of me and she sat and drank her coffee in the seat next to mine.

"Sam told me about you and Bella," she mentioned, staring down at the mug in front of her.

I swallowed the bite I had just taken. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Nothing about it, just that you were with her." She took another sip, glancing at me as she did so.

"Oh, okay." There was an awkward pause where I ate some more. "Hey, Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Knock yourself out."

"What does imprinting feel like?" I asked, seriously interested and curious.

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try," she said, taking a deep breath before launching into her long explanation. "Imprinting feels like nothing else connects you on Earth any more and that the person you imprint on is the only reason for your existence. You would do anything for your imprint, because you wouldn't be able to live without her. She's your life, your everything."

Tears were running down my face. Bella was my everything but I hadn't experienced feelings like that with her. Maybe we hadn't imprinted. The thoughts ran through my mind and I couldn't stop the tears. She couldn't definitely promise that she wouldn't leave me, she still could leave me, and I wouldn't know what to do if she did.

"Thanks, Emily." My voice cracked and I pushed myself away from the table. "For the food and the answer." I phased as I rushed out of the door, my clothes shredding on her doorstep. I needed time to think and I was sure none of the other wolves would bother me when I ran through what had happened to me in my mind. Maybe I should just leave this town, there's nothing that connects me to Earth here.

**BPOV:**

Charlie's feet created noises as they were placed on the steps. I sat on my bed, my hands wringing and my right leg bouncing anxiously on the floor. The door was opened and Charlie stepped in, his body filling the doorway. "Well, Bells," he started, taking another step towards me. "I hear Jake's serious about you."

I nodded. "I know."

"Well, I hope you're being sensible."

"Dad!" I groaned. "Of course I'm being sensible. We haven't even had se-"

"Don't say the word," Charlie interrupted, shuddering slightly.

"Okay, I won't, Dad," I replied, rolling my eyes. "I'm not like that and Jacob, he's different than the other boys."

"That's what you said about the other one, too."

"Well, I know I'm right this time. I was wrong about him, he doesn't love me. Jacob loves me a lot, because he imprinted on me." Oh, crap. Charlie wasn't meant to know about that.

"Imprinted?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, imprinted. It's this thing his gang does," I lied, hoping Charlie didn't catch me out.

"Jake's in a gang?"

"Not a real gang, just a bunch of friends," I said quickly, not wanting Charlie to go all police officer on me and rant about gang culture and how it was bad.

"Oh, okay then, Bells." He turned around in my doorway and said, "Get some sleep now."

"Okay, Dad. Night," I said as he turned out the light. I got changed into something loose and climbed into bed, hoping to get a good night's sleep for once.

**A/N: This chapter is quite long for me, so you better be happy (:**

**Thanks for reading and please please please review.**

**I forgot about giving virtual gifts and so I'm gonna start doing that again.**

**If you review I'll give you a virtual Team Jacob t-shirts (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh, and I've seen Eclipse. It was absolutely amazing, so much better than New Moon. If anyone wants to talk about it then you can PM me or write it in a review (:**

**Toodles! xD**


	14. A Little Help

**A/N: It was my birthday yesterday! Thanks for the reviews and stuff to: Kathy Hiester, SilverWolf113, YankeeGirlNJ, Twisted Musalih, lazy-kinz47, isis70, Countrygirl1985, Rygetsu, WolfGirl525 and bragoblaze!**

**Wow. OMG. We reached over 100 reviews! Thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed this story!**

**Just to point out: No, they haven't imprinted. But it's still a Bella/Jacob story (:**

**Here's chapter 14!**

Chapter Fourteen: A Little Help

I awoke in the morning to find that I had chucked all the sheets over my bedroom floor and the bed was slightly damp with the sweat that was pouring out of me. The light was shining through the curtains and I could hear the birds singing in the trees. A sunny day in Forks for once.

I climbed out of bed, tidying it slightly before I pulled on some clean clothes and going downstairs to find a note on the kitchen table. I recognised it as Charlie's handwriting and I picked it up.

_Dear Bells,_

_I can't fix your truck, I don't know what's wrong with it._

_Maybe Jake can fix it?_

_Love, Dad._

Oh, great. Now I didn't have a truck. I crumpled up the note in my hand before throwing it in the trash can, getting it in in one shot. I did a little victory dance and nearly tripped. I gripped hold of the chair to stop be falling, disappointed that Jacob wasn't here to catch me. I need to find him anyway, he promised that he would have a look at my truck.

I crossed the room and picked up the phone, dialling Jake's phone number extremely carefully. I heard the dial tone and tapped my foot impatiently, I wanted to hear his voice.

"Hello," a gruff voice said on the other end. That wasn't Jake so it must have been his father, Billy.

"Hey, Billy," I said cheerfully, "Is Jake there?"

He coughed. "No, he isn't. He's out."

A groan escaped my throat. "Oh, okay. Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry, all I know is that he's out."  
"Well, thanks I guess, Billy. Bye." I waited until I heard his voice return the gesture and I put down the phone, leaning against the wall and slipping down it until I was sat on the floor in floods of tears. Where was Jake? Was he avoiding me? Why would he be avoiding me? I leant my pounding head against my clenched fists, misery and despair running through my veins. My throat let out a sob and I laid on the floor, my knees pulled up to my rising chest, seeing nothing in my future. My own imprint had left me, and that was meant to have been for forever. That's what imprints were for, right? They were meant to be the stable thing in your life when everything else was changing, the only person who would be there forever when people were entering and leaving your life. But mine wasn't here, he had left, not even mentioning where he had gone so I was sick with worry.

Maybe he was outside, waiting for me, working on my truck like he had promised. I got up from my place on the floor swiftly, the blood rushing my head causing me to moan. I got up off my feet, checking my hair in the mirror just in case Jacob was outside, looking as hot as he usually does. I ran out of the door, excited that I would see him, that he hadn't left me.

My truck was stood there in all it's glory, the way I had left it. "Jake," I called, a smile playing at the corner of my lips, my hands stuck in the pocket of my sweats. I knew it was unattractive, but Jake wouldn't mind, he loved me for who I am, not what I dressed like. There was no reply. I got to the back of my trunk and disappointment instantly hit me. He wasn't there. And I had no truck to find him with. Great I was stuck inside all day.

I paced back inside, stomping up the stairs and lying on my bed, thoughts running through my brain, trying to think of how I could find Jake. If only I could read minds, then I would know where he was. I cringed as I remembered about Edward's talent. I thought about all of the Cullens, the ones I adored, and the ones I absolutely detested. Alice. She could see the future. I jumped up from my bed and grabbed some paper, searching around to find a pen or a pencil I could use on it. Hopefully Alice still keeps a tab on me and is watching what I'm doing now. I finally found one on the floor and picked it up, gripping it tightly and writing the words: 'Alice, I need help. Can you offer me a ride?' and I waited to see if she had seen my message in her head. I didn't care if she smelt bad or if she hated me at the moment, I needed to see her. She was my best friend, even if she annoyed me sometimes I could depend on her.

I heard the squeal of tyres and I jumped off of my bed and peered through the window, checking to see if it was her. And with a flash of yellow, I knew it was. I grinned and ran through the house, managing to not fall over. I pulled open the door and stepped out, Alice was already stood there, a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong, Bella?" she asked, her musical voice cutting through my core and her cold hands making a nice sensation on my skin.

"Jacob," I muttered, probably looking like a crazy woman. "I need to see him."

She gave me a quick hug and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well," she said, smiling, "why don't you?"

"Because I don't know where he is." I grasped her arms again, the hole in my chest throbbing painfully. I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't. "And my truck," I mentioned, glancing at it, "isn't working."

She grinned and let go of me, dancing over to the truck, opening up the lid and examining it, every so often making a small noise, her brows furrowed. "Bella," she called, motioning me other with her hand. She pointed in the truck and said, "That doesn't seem right." She grimaced, groaning quietly. "Has anyone touched your truck besides you before it started failing?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. Why, what's up?"

"I think someone's sabotaged your truck." She took another look and said to me, her voice muffled because she was still looking in the truck. It was a funny sight to see. Because Alice was so small and my truck was so large, she had to jump to reach and half of her body was leaning into the truck's engine.

"S-s-sabotaged? You mean, wrecked my truck, on purpose?" I stuttered, in shock that someone would do that.

Alice nodded after she had placed her feet back on the ground. She looked at her hands and groaned, before making herself welcome and entering my house and using the kitchen sink to wash them. I had followed her, still spluttering about my truck. Why would someone do that to me?

"Alice?" I asked once she'd finished.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Do you have an idea who did it?"

Alice's lips closed and she looked nervous. "Of course not, Bella. How would I know?" She looked away from my face and down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Alice," I said, a warning tone in my voice. "Just tell me, I won't tell them you said anything."  
"I love her, though."

"Her?" I thought through my mind of all the girls I knew who were good with cars. I could only think of one person though, and I was sure I was correct. "Alice, do you mean Rosalie?"

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice. "I don't know for certain though," she blurted out once she noticed I was shaking.

"Step away," I warned her. Even though she was a vampire, I didn't trust myself around anyone when I was about to phase.

"Bella, trust me," she started, taking a step towards me instead of away like I wanted her too. "You don't know if it was Rosalie for certain, it might not have been her. It could have been anyone!"

"Alice, please," I begged, my hands clenched into fists and my breathing laboured. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," she said, still coming closer.

"I don't know that, okay! Just step away from me!" I shouted, not caring who heard me.

"Fine, Bella," she replied, not being her usual loud self. "What can I do to help you calm down?"

I took a few deep breaths, trying to stop myself from phasing. She wrecked my truck but it wasn't the end of the world, Alice could easily help me find Jacob. I'd find him and he'll just say he forgot to come see me and everything will be fine again. Hopefully.

I stopped shaking and I smiled at Alice to show her that I was perfectly fine again. She returned the smile and she said, "I don't know if I can fix it, but we can ask Rosalie if she would." Her head turned around and checked my expression to see if I was angry at her for mentioning her sister.

"Okay, now we please go find my boyfriend?"

Alice chuckled at my eagerness and nodded her head, grabbing my hand and pulling me to her Porsche, getting in her side and waiting for me to get into the passenger seat. "Where do you think he'll be?"

"I don't think he's at his house," I mused, my teeth biting down on my lip. "Can we try the forest first?"

"Sure, Bella. We can go wherever you want."

"Thanks," I murmured, grinning lopsidedly. "For doing this for me."

"Bella, I've told you hundreds of times. You'll always be my sister, even if you don't love my brother."

I cringed, thinking about what a mistake loving him was. "Thanks, anyway."  
"No problem," she said as she stomped on the gas pedal, taking the well known path towards the forest that I seemed to have spent so much time in.

The journey was quick, mainly because Alice still speeded. I had tried to reprimand her again but she rolled her eyes, reminiscing about when we spent most of our time together. We chatted about the rest of her family. I worriedly asked her whether Esme was any better and she explained how she had told Esme where Edward was headed and how she was a little better, but not enough to see me again.

I really missed Esme. I missed being able to come into her home and hear her telling off her boys and how she tried her best to fulfil my human needs. She was like a second mom to me and I guess I took her for granted sometimes. But I would always love her, even if she didn't want to see me because I broke her family apart.

We reached the edge of the forest and Alice put her car into park, making sure to lock the doors and make sure her hair and make-up were fine before she smiled at her reflection, nodded and turned around and started strolling into the forest. I trailed behind her, looking at my feet when we entered the forest. I didn't want to trip over and bleed in front of Alice, she might be thirsty.

Our feet made rustling noises against the leaves as we continued further in. Well, my feet. Alice was too light to make any noise, just the light sound of her breathing as she took in the smells around her. "I smell something," Alice muttered, mainly to herself.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, happy that this plan was working.

She took a few more steps forward, a few more sniffs and she said aloud, "I smell a werewolf, but I can't be sure if it's not you. It smells too strong to be just one though."

"Maybe it's him," I murmured, the corners of my lips tugging into a smile, hoping it was because I missed him.

"It could be."

I followed the spiky haired vampire, looking down at the roots of the trees which were sticking out of the ground, causing it to be unstable. There was a large, dark brown object on the floor about one hundred metres away and I gasped, my eyes being able to see what it was straight away. I edged forward, squinting just to make sure that I hadn't jumped to conclusions and that it was Jacob lied on the patch of grass in front of us, not moving at all. What if he was dead? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that he'd been killed, my only chance at a perfect life torn away from me.

I ran the length that parted us and was soon by his side, stroking the soft fur on his large head. "Jacob?" I asked quietly, trying to come to the conclusion that he was asleep and not, like I thought he was at first, dead.

His eyes opened and he blinked a few times, getting used to the sunlight. I gasped, but not in shock, in happiness instead. He was alive. I stroked his head a few more times before kissing the top of it."Don't ever leave me again, you hear? I was so worried about you."

My eyes clouded over in tears that I wished wouldn't fall. I shouldn't be crying, I should be happy that I had my Jacob in my arms, still breathing. The huge werewolf looked up and noticed I was crying before his pink tongue collided with my face. Great, werewolf drool. I wiped the drool, which was mingled with some of my fallen tears, off of my face, laughing slightly at the gesture that Jake had just given me. He obviously wanted me to be happy and now that I had found him I could truly say I was. "I love you," I said before leaning down and kissing his muzzle.

**JPOV:**

I was so angry. Not completely at Bella, it wasn't her fault that I was a stupid werewolf, but more at myself for not imprinting on her. Why didn't this stupid imprinting thing work how I wanted it to? Imprint on the girl I love, who luckily loves me back, instead of some random girl I might not even know. I mean, what's the point? Why does nothing ever go right with my life?

I ran from Emily's place, shocked and upset about her news. I hadn't imprinted on Bella. I really thought I had, all the signs were there. I loved her and she loved me. I don't think she'll love me when she finds out that I haven't imprinted on her and that my promise of forever is a big fat lie. She would leave me and I'd be just as lonely as before, it would be like she hadn't even entered my life.

The woods were becoming more dense and my legs were becoming weary, my eyelids drooping for a few seconds every now and then. I hadn't slept for a while, I was too busy patrolling like I had promised Sam. If it wasn't for him being the Alpha, I would have been asleep right now. If I was at home, my bed would seem so comfy right now. Soft mattress, squishy pillows. I should be escaping my sorry excuse for a life right now, leaving so I couldn't hurt Bella any more than I already have, but I need to sleep, otherwise I would be exhausted all of tomorrow. And I needed my energy to run tomorrow. I don't know where I'm running, but as of tomorrow I would be all wolf, no man.

I lied down on a patch of grass, which was the only place suitable to sleep in. The rest of the woods were covered in bark, trees and roots, which would be uncomfortable to lie on, let alone sleep on. I rested my heavy head down on my paws, planning to only sleep for a couple of hours so I could start my long journey in the dead of night. My eyes shut by themselves and thoughts of trekking across the land in my wolf form filled my head, my imagination running wild.

"Jacob?" a beautiful voice said. I could hear the voice coming from a distance but I couldn't recognise it. It was like an angel's voice, soft and melodic, and it calmed my mind. I had to see this girl, so I opened my eyes, the sun immediately blearing into my sockets causing me to blink so I could adjust to the new light. Where had the dark gone? I thought it was night time.

Lips pressed against my head and I looked up and saw Bella, her face pained and hurt, yet happy at the same time. "Don't ever leave me again, you hear? I was so worried about you," she said, tears starting to form in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I didn't want her to cry, she shouldn't be sad, she should be happy that I wouldn't be around to break her any more. She was fragile enough already. I licked her face, trying to wipe the tears away, to make her realise that she could do so much better than me. She smiled and laughed quietly. Her laugh was music to my ears, she should do it more often. "I love you," she said, before kissing me. No, no, no. This isn't what's meant to happen. I'm meant to leave and she's meant to be happy without me. I shouldn't have stayed here, if I hadn't I would be somewhere far away by now, somewhere she couldn't find me.

She kissed me over and over, and the pain in her eyes gradually faded away, replaced by pure and utter happiness. "I don't want you to leave me," she whispered in my ear. "I couldn't live without you, you make me so happy." Bella rested her head in the crook of my neck and I couldn't help but feel at home. I would just have to put up with the risk of her imprinting somebody else and just take what I have for the moment. And that was bliss. I was in heaven when I was with my Bella.

**A/N: Okay, thanks again for getting me past 100! :D**

**I'm so happy! (:**

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff again and guess what time it is here in the UK? It's 4:02 am. So you better be happy that I've stayed up late to get this up for you lol :D**

**Please, please, please review :D**

**THANKS (:**


	15. Imprints

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and stuff to: xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX, JAKEBLACKRULE14, fizzwizz15, Alice-brandon-cullen1901, FigaroLaredo, ladybug82896, Twisted Musalih, EdwardxoxBella, RachxWerewolves2014, Kathy Hiester, FanFictionAddictions, YankeeGirlNJ, LexiMarie95, 19 SUGARHIGHINTHEHOUSE 96 and Edwardmaximss Girl!**

**Okay, so I'm extremely sorry for the long wait for the update, it's just that my mom was in a car accident and she got injured and had to go into hospital, so the rest of my family and I had to go visit her everyday so I didn't have any time to write. But she's out now, so that's good (:**

**Here's chapter 15!**

Chapter Fifteen: Imprints

I stood up, brushing down my clothes from all the dirt and leaves that were settled on the forest floor. The large werewolf underneath me got up slowly, shaking it's large head, it's eyes still blinking due to the sunlight. I stroked his head, keeping my hand anywhere I could reach so I knew he was real. I didn't know if this was my imagination running away from me, or if I was asleep and this was just a wonderful dream. His fur was soft to my touch and I smiled, admiring the texture. Alice was still stood beside us, watching us with her dark eyes, grinning at the same time. She had invited us back to the Cullens large house, knowing that Esme and Carlisle had gone hunting for the whole day and that it would be safe for me to be there without causing too much distress. I had agreed because I really missed the beautiful house that I used to call home, and I wondered if it had changed at all. Also, Alice had informed me that Rosalie and Emmett would be at the house along with Jasper, and I wanted to see the rest of the family.

"Can we meet you at your house?" I asked Alice, looking down at the wolf who was now stood a couple of metres in front of me, staring impatiently at the direction of his house.

Alice nodded, gave me on last tight hug and ran off to her car, the engine soon starting and ruining the quiet. I stared at my wolf, his eyes still not meeting mine but looking ahead, not even noticing when I had reached him and starting running my hands through his fur again. He only looked at me with his large eyes when I planted a small kiss on his muzzle. "Let's go home," I said to him when he walked off, his tail drooping slightly.

I walked slowly after him, my feet shuffling along the floor, corresponding to my mood. Why was Jake being off with me? Had I done anything wrong? I decided that he must dislike the fact that we were going to the Cullens. He still hated the fact that I was associating with them because I was now their enemies.

We walked separately for a long distance before we nearly got to his house, that was when he decided to wait for me. I reached him and he still didn't look at me, his eyes focusing on the path to his house. I wanted to ask him what was up but I had to wait until he phased. Billy still wasn't home so Jake entered the house in his wolf form, probably wanting to avoid talking to me any more than he should have to. He made his way to his room and I waited outside, my breath caught in my throat now that I knew he would have to talk to me. The door opened quickly and Jake poked his head out, his eyes darker than usual and his mouth in a sharp line. He beckoned with his hand for me to follow him and I did, entering his messy room. Jake was sat on his bed, his head in his hands, his hair being pulled in all directions like he was worrying about something. My hand instinctively made it's way to his back, pressing gently against it soothingly, hoping that I could help him with his problems which seem to be connected to me in some way. "What's wrong, Jake?" I asked the back of his head. "You can tell me."

He let out a strangled sob and looked up at me, his hands still clutching his short hair. "I can't tell you without hurting you," he explained, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Jake was breaking up with me, I could just tell it. There was a feeling in my gut that was manifesting, spreading throughout my body. The hole where my heart should be throbbed painfully, more than it did when Edward left me, showing how much Jacob meant to me, how much my imprint meant to me. He couldn't leave me, could he? We should mean the world to each other, we should be the only thing keeping us here. If Jake left me, I don't know what I'd do. "Jake, please," I begged, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

He looked up at me again, releasing the grip on his hair and instantly coming over to my crying form. His hands moved to my face, lifting it up so he could wipe away my tears. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look into his, knowing what he was about to do. I wish he wouldn't say those words. A tingling sensation spread on my lips and my eyes fluttered open to see Jacob close. His lips were on mine, moving with mine and I examined his beautiful face. His long eyelashes that were the perfect length, his full cheeks and his strong jaw. I pushed him away, fisting his shirt in my hands, not wanting to let go of him completely. "What the hell, Jake?" I spluttered, the tears dry on my face but new ones threatening to overflow. He couldn't just kiss me like that and then break up with me, that would break me more than words could say.

"Just one more kiss, Bella, for the old times," he explained, reaching towards me again.

"Jake, you can't just do that, you'd break me," I said, a sob escaping. "You can't break up with me, you just can't."

"What, Bella?" he asked, standing back and looking at my face to see if I was being serious.

"I know what you're about to do," I said, using hand gestures. "You've been off with me all day, and now you're going to break up with me."

"No, no, no, Bella. I would never do that! I love you too much."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked him, taking a step towards him, pressing my hands against his bare chest, trying to make him understand that I would always be there for him, no matter what.

"It's all my fault," he groaned, sitting back on his bed. "There's nothing you can do to save this." He gestured to the both of us, indicating that he meant our relationship.

"N-nothing?" I stuttered. "It can't be that bad, we can work through it."  
"No, Bella. We can't change what hasn't happened."

"Hasn't happened? Jake, what do you mean?" He was seriously confusing me now, why couldn't he just tell me what was on his mind? It couldn't be that important, could it?

"Imprinting," he muttered, staring at an interesting spot on the floor, not looking at me.

"Jake," I said, sitting down next to him. There was an awkward moment when no one spoke, so I asked him the question that had been on my mind since he mentioned imprinting. "Have you imprinted on someone else? Is that why you're leaving?"

"No. The fact is," he said, sighing, "I haven't imprinted on you."

I frowned. That didn't seem like it was that much of a problem, I mean, we still loved each other so it didn't matter if we hadn't imprinted. "But you still love me, right?" I asked, biting my lip after I did so. "Because I still love you, Jake."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his muscular form. Tears escaped and rolled down my face, dropping slowly off my face and onto his hot skin. "That's not why I'm worried though, Bells."

I turned around in his arms, gazing up at his loving face which was staring down at me. "What is it?"

He sighed, his breath washing over my face. "Look at Leah, look what good imprinting did for her. She thought that she had a happily ever after with Sam, but imprinting ruined it all and now she's bitter." He took a deep breath. "I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't, I trust you," I replied, kissing his jaw and leaving a trail of kisses up and down it.

"You trusted the leech and look what he did to you. I don't want to do that to you."

"You won't."

"I don't know that. You deserve better. I promised you better, but I can't deliver," he said while stroking his hand up and down my arm, leaving me with goosebumps. I shivered even though I wasn't cold.

"You're the best there is," I said, finally planting a kiss on his soft lips. His lips moved with mine and I melted in his arms, wrapping my own pair around his neck, getting closer to him, wanting him to feel how desperate I was for him, that I couldn't want anybody else's lips on mine. I pulled away when I got breathless and I looked at the clock on his wall. "Crap! We were meant to meet Alice!"

He grinned and kissed me once more before placing me on the floor and getting up from his bed, brushing down his clothes before we got in his car and headed to the Cullen house.

X X X

The big, white house loomed above us as we exited the car, the shadow of the house covering us from the glare of the sun that was beating down upon every human outside. I grabbed Jacob's hand for comfort, just in case anyone else was home, like Esme and Carlisle for example. My knuckles rattled against the door and a few seconds later Alice was stood in front of me, Jasper stood slightly behind her, obviously still as blood-thirsty as he used to be. Alice invited us in and asked if we wanted anything to eat or drink, but all I could think about was the overpowering sickly sweet smell that clung to my body and was everywhere. "Yeah, sure," I said, turning to Jake. "You want anything, baby?"

He grinned at the name I called him and muttered, "Glass of water," to Alice. She nodded and ran off and the sound of things being moved around could be heard from the kitchen.

Jasper still stood quite a bit away and was keeping a weary eye on us. I took a step towards him and Jacob growled lightly. I glanced at Jake and saw a protective glint in his eye. "I trust him, Jake." I went and stood beside Jasper, holding out my hand for a handshake, not wanting to give him a hug in case it hurt him too much. "Hey, Jasper," I said, smiling. One of his eyebrows raised and he looked down at my hand before swiftly kissing the back of it causing me to blush.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am," he said. "Excuse me." He ran to Alice, who was still tottering around getting something for us to eat and drink.

"Bella, do you remember what he did to you?" Jake hissed, not wanting them to hear but I knew they would.

"Yes, and I'm sure Jasper didn't mean to. I trust him and I'm don't want that to ruin our friendship."

"If you say so then, Bells." He wrapped me into a hug. "Just don't scare me like that again, huh?"

"I didn't mean to, baby," I murmured, my arms snaking around his waist.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know."

A cold cough startled both of us and we jumped, quickly letting go of each other to see who had interrupted us. "Rosalie?" I growled, spotting her form stood in the corner of the room, eyeing us with a mean look on her face.

"Bella," she said in an equally cold voice. "What brings you here?"

I took a step forward, my hands clenched into fists by my side. "I was invited here by Alice, so it's perfectly alright."

"No, it's not alright, Bella," she hissed, her eyes closing into slits, her teeth becoming slightly bared. "You ripped our family apart. Basically tore it into shreds and then you come waltzing back as if you own the place. Well, let me just tell you, you don't. You're not the perfect person Edward made you out to be, you're actually a selfish bitch who deserves to rot in hell for what you've done to me."

I gasped, shocked that Rosalie could be so up front with her feelings. I knew she hated me, but I didn't think she hated me that much. But that didn't give her the right to wreck my truck, and it certainly didn't give her the right to kick me out of the house, especially after Alice had insisted I come. "That's just opinion, Rosalie. It doesn't give you the right to boss me around," I argued, looking to Alice who had just come back into the room to see what was going on. She looked between us and her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. After a few seconds she blinked and she gripped onto Jasper's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, looking worried.

She looked at him and shook her tiny head, before looking over at me. "Bella, you should go," Alice whispered, shoving the food and drink at me and Jake. "Take it, you can always return the plates later."

"Why?" I asked, Rosalie still glaring at me.

"If you stay, something bad will happen," Alice said, ushering me to the door this time.

"What did you see?" I asked urgently, trying to force the answer out of her.

"I saw Rosalie attacking someone," she explained, giving me a quick hug after she spoke. "But I couldn't see who, so it was probably a werewolf. I didn't want to take that chance."

"I understand, Alice. Thanks for looking out for me." I smiled.

"It's no problem, Bella. You're family, so I would have done it anyway."  
I turned away and walked a few steps before turning back, remembering what I wanted to ask Alice earlier before the whole Rosalie issue. "Did Rosalie sabotage my truck then?"

Alice grimaced, before saying, "Yeah, she did. I asked her about it and she admitted it." She sighed. "She didn't seem sorry for what she did, but I'm sorry that she did that to you, Bella."

"It's okay," I said, accepting what she said without getting angry, because I knew Rosalie would do that. She was very protective of her brother and she would stop at nothing to get her revenge. I just wonder if what she does next will harm me or the people I love.

**A/N: So, there you go, another chapter :)**

**They're both happy again :D**

**Oh, by the way, this is important, I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week, so I won't be updating or reading your reviews until I come back, but please still review and stuff! Because that would be an awesome coming home present.. Is there such a thing? Lol xD**

**Anyway, if anyone's a Harry Potter fan, you should totally go watch 'A Very Potter Musical' and 'A Very Potter Sequel' on YouTube, because they will make you laugh and cry xD**

**Sorry for the advertisement, but they deserve to be recognised more (:**

**Please review and add to alerts and favourite and stuff, it'll make me a happy bunny xD**

**Thank you! :)**


	16. Hard Truths

**A/N: I'm so so sorry, guys! I know I haven't updated for months but so much has been going on and I had a tiny bit of writer's block, but I know where I'm going now, and I think this story will be finished in a couple of chapters, 5 maximum. :)**

**So, thank you so much to: fizzwizz15, Kathy Hiester, Mz. Lautnerwoowoowooandyouknoit, Goldencheetah, LunaM, Hunniebee23, Arina33, Blueinkrose, YankeeGirlNJ, RosieIvashkov, craven, Princess Queeny, Jessica12877, freakyfairy1987, foreverroses and Clarissalightwood5679!**

**Thank you so much! I really appreciate them.**

**YankeeGirlNJ: No, they haven't imprinted, they both thought that they had, and when Jacob was talking to Emily, he realised that the emotions Emily was describing wasn't exactly what he was feeling, and so he didn't want to hurt Bella, because he'd promised her he would be there for her forever, and if he accidentally imprinted on someone else, he wouldn't be. So he decided to leave, but was tired and Bella found him, and he admitted to her that they hadn't imprinted. Does that cover it for you? :P**

Chapter Sixteen: Hard Truths

**RPOV:**

I wouldn't care if Bella died, she means nothing to me. How can she possibly think that she can break my family and then waltz all over us? We're vampires, we could destroy her in a second, yet Alice still follows her around like a pet dog. She disgusts me sometimes; the smell of Bella's scent on one of our kind is enough to put me off my hunt.

And there she was, running around the house, a smile on her pixie-like face, happy to have her best friend back. Meanwhile, I was sulking, longing for Emmett to come back off the hunt I'd denied because I was put off.

I had time to kill so I set off, hoping that he was around and that I'd be able to take my mind off things by talking to him. Maybe he would change his mind and our family would once again be complete. Broken, but complete at the same time.

**BPOV:**

Jacob took my hand and kissed it gently, his lips slightly moist to my soft skin. "I'm glad I told you," he said, looking up from under his lashes. My heart momentarily stopped and he continued, "Otherwise we wouldn't be as comfortable as we are now."

I agreed wholeheartedly. If Jacob hadn't told me, we both would have been under the facade of being totally in love. Not that we weren't, I'd say we were fairly close to that point, but it's nice to know the truth, even if at first the truth hurts, it's better than being lied to. And if Jacob had kept it a secret and not told me, what does that say about our relationship? Because I would trust him with my life, and I hope he would trust me that much as well. "And I'm glad you told me, too," I replied. "At least now I know why you were being so off with me."

Jacob chuckled, taking another few steps. "I'm sorry about that, you know."

"I know."

"I should make it up to you," he replied, turning to look at me as we continued walking to my house. Alice wasn't accompanying us, so we didn't have any car and we didn't want to be interrupted by the thoughts of the other members of the pack. "Name anything and I'll do it."

What did I want? Well, for starters I wanted eternal happiness and I knew that Jake would bring that to me. Every time he looked into my eyes a few butterflies erupted in my stomach and did back flips. Even Edward didn't make me feel that kind of emotion. "I just want you to stay with me."

He wrapped me in his arms and I looked up, noticing a tear falling down his cheek. "I'll stay with you, you know I will."

"I know," I whispered again, a small smile gracing my face.

"So long as you know that, we'll be fine, okay?" Jacob replied, using his fingers to lift my chin and make me look him in the face.

"We'll be more than fine." I was still in his arms and I could feel his heart pumping quickly. I was sure the pace matched mine completely. My lips formed a small and he kissed me gently on the lips and I was in complete bliss. Nothing bad would happen to us anymore, and I had the only person I needed with me right now.

We disconnected and I grabbed hold of his hand again, letting them hang loosely between us, just the fingertips holding on to that much needed connection. That connection was all I needed to feel safe and wanted and I was glad that he didn't let go. "Bella?" he said, not looking at me.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking at his face but also taking quick glances at the ground to make sure I didn't trip over anything. Tree branches were particularly deadly when it came to my coordination.

"I've been thinking," he said, coming to another sudden stop about ten metres away from my house. I could hear Charlie in the living room, the television turned on and his breathing light. He looked down at the ground and then up at my face, a light smile playing around on his face. That expression made my heart skip a beat and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Do you do that often?" I said quickly, sticking my tongue out at him. I could act like myself around Jacob and have no inhibitions, because I knew he loved me for who I am, not what I pretended to be.

"Nice one, Bells," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "But I have something serious to say to you." He took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it for a few days, and I think the time is right. I'm mature enough to look after you, and this place just brings up bad memories for me, and for you as well, I think."

Wait; was he about to propose to me? "No," I muttered, backing away, my eyes open wide. What would Charlie say? Even worse, what would Renee say? "I can't, Jake."

"Can't what?" he said with a small chuckle. "You haven't even heard the question yet, Bells."

"I can't marry you, Jake."

He froze, his eyes still trained on my face. "Marry you?"

"I know you were going to ask, but Charlie and Renee wouldn't approve."

"Bella, I think marriage is a bit early. I was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere else for a few weeks, create some fresh memories of us."

I blushed heavily, cringing to myself. Why had I just jumped to conclusions? Now it was awkward. "Yeah, sure," I replied, biting my bottom lip consciously.

"Great!" He grinned, the smile taking up his whole face and his eyes shining with happiness. "I thought we might go and see your mom?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, sceptical that that was the best idea.

"Well, only if you want to, baby."

I smiled, sometimes he was so adorable. "Maybe we should spend the time alone, I mean, we can always see my mom some other time."

"If you say so, it's your choice," Jacob said, taking my hand again and pulling me along lightly.

"Okay," I said, unsure. "But it's your choice, too. If you want to go see my mom, then we can."

"I'd rather just have your company," he admitted, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

I smiled and we walked the rest of the way to the house. "I'll see you tonight?" I asked, gripping hold of his hand tighter.

"I'll drop by." He winked and then ran through the forest, making it to a dense patch before he shifted into his wolf form.

"Love you!" I called out, knowing that he would still be able to hear me and knowing that he loved me, too.

I could hear Charlie's footsteps behind me as he peered out of the door. "Who was that to, Bells?" he asked, an inquisitive tone colouring his voice. "Jake?"

I blushed while nodding.

He nodded his head once. "Okay, kiddo."

"What did you want to eat?" I asked, making my way to the refrigerator and looking in it, searching for something edible.

"I don't mind, Bells, whatever you want."

I grabbed some food and prepared it as Charlie watched. "Yeah, Dad?" I said with a laugh, noticing his continuous glances at me.

"Are you happy, Bells?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, I have family, the pack's going great," I announced, not taking my eye off the frying pan.

"Pack?" Charlie asked, leaning against the doorframe. "What do you mean, kiddo?"

Oops. I bit my lip furiously and looked anywhere but him, even though I could feel his eyes staring at my back. "Nothing, Dad," I lied.

"Bells, I can tell you're lying. Did you want to explain what you meant?"

I wrung my hands, deliberating over the freedom of telling him and his reaction to the news. "I can't explain it, Dad, it's difficult."

He gave me a look.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and let it out again slowly. "Please don't judge me on what I'm about to say."

"Okay," he said slowly, waiting until I got to the point.

"I'm not," I paused, biting my lip, "human."

He took a step back, his eyes bulging in his sockets and his face slowly turning a light shade of blue. "What?" he whispered, shaking his head as if he hadn't heard me correctly. "What did you say?"

I gave a little laugh of annoyance. It was hard for me to hurt him, and by telling him the truth I was hurting him. But I had to do it; it would make things easier for me. "I'm not human, okay?"

He took a step closer. I could tell he didn't want to, I was a monster and I could hurt him physically at any moment. "What? What are you then?"

"I'm a werewolf," I whispered, not looking at him in case there was a look of disgust etched upon it. "I'll just go," I muttered, taking off at a run to my room, wondering if Charlie cared enough to follow me.

I took the stairs two at a time until I reached my room. My hands grabbed piles of clothes from my dresser and I shoved them in a bag, quickly reaching for another pile of my belongings, not caring if they got damaged. Charlie didn't care about me; he'd shown that by not following me to see if I was upset.

I trudged down the stairs, three bags in my hands and one thrown over my shoulder. "Bells," Charlie said once I'd reached the bottom of the stairs. He had clearly been waiting for me to come back down, knowing I couldn't stay up there forever. I should have just jumped out of the window, and then I wouldn't have had to see his face and cause him even more disappointment. "You don't have to go."

"I do, Charlie. I know you think I'm a monster, and believe me, I do, too."

He cringed when I called him Charlie instead of Dad, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to think," he admitted.

"I'll be at Jake's, don't expect me to be back soon," I spat, my breathing becoming quicker as my blood started to boil. If I didn't get out of there quick enough I would hurt him.

"Bella, please, I can't lose you as well."

"Sorry," I said quickly as I stormed out of the house.

As soon as my feet hit the forest ground I let the anger explode inside of me, hoping that it would be enough to transform me into my werewolf form. I dropped my bags as I felt my clothes start to tear at the seams and the dull thud of my heart seemed a million miles away. _"Jake?"_ I asked, wondering if he was able to hear me.

"_Jake's at home,"_ Embry informed me. _"Was it important?"_

"_Of course it's important!"_ I screeched, annoyed that nothing was going right for me today.

"_Woah, chill, okay?" _Seth said. _"What's wrong, Bella?"_

"_Everything!"_ I announced, pacing up and down in one spot.

"_You want to talk about this privately?"_ the young werewolf asked sympathetically.

"_I just want Jake,"_ I moaned.

"_Wait right there, Bells."_

I waited impatiently, listening to the quiet voices of the rest of my pack talking about me. _"I can hear you, y'know?" _I barked.

"_Wow, she really is turning into another Leah. Must be the female hormones,"_ Embry whispered.

"_Embry, stop being so rude,"_ Jake said protectively. "_What's wrong, Bells?"_

"_I can't tell anybody else,"_ I mentioned, wanting him to suggest we go to his place, or somewhere secluded elsewhere.

"_Okay, baby. I'll be right there."_

"_Thank you, Jake. I don't know what I'd do without you," _I whispered, lying down on a patch of grass and waiting for my knight in shining armour to arrive and save me like I knew he would.

How could I have chosen Edward over Jake? Right now, my choice seemed unimaginable. I loved everything about Jacob; the warmth of his skin, the low tenor of his voice, his witty humour and most of all, the way he loved me.

**EPOV:**

The snow was crisp as I walked silently outside. Tanya was following me again, her golden eyes staring at the small of my back. It was starting to get on my nerves.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the fairly worn picture that I had looked at numerous times during my stay here. I didn't know how long I was willing to live here in the coldness, but I also didn't know if I was ready to accept that Bella didn't want me, nor need me anymore. Her chocolate brown eyes stared up at me, teasing me with what I couldn't have. I longed to feel the touch of her skin on my own, and hear her heart beating just one more time.

"Edward, it's been days," Tanya drawled, edging closer to me, her blonde hair in perfect waves.

I nodded my head, indicating she should continue with her train of thoughts. When she didn't I spoke, my voice no longer the beautiful melody that Bella had so often described it as, but hoarse and annoyed. "Yes, Tanya?"

"She's only human," she said, drawing out the word 'human'. "Why bother with her when you can have so much more?"

"I don't want anyone else," I muttered, stroking the picture with my long cold fingers. "She loved me and I loved her." I paused, gazing into Tanya's eyes. "I still love her, Tanya."

I was hoping she would understand that I didn't want her company or her attention, but she moved forward, clinging onto my arm, distracting me from Bella. "Edward," she whispered in my ear seductively, her voice not the one I wanted to hear. "I can make you happy." Her lips gently teased the spot underneath my earlobe and I froze, not knowing what to do.

She kissed me again, her lips moving closer to my own and her eyes open, gauzing my reaction. Her eyes stared right at me, never wandering but always trying to keep my attention.

I imagined it was Bella, and remembered all the times she had kissed me until I didn't know what to think but only felt the monstrous urges that controlled me whenever I heard a beat of her heart and only the smell of her tantalizing blood filled my nostrils.

I don't know why I let her kiss me, but after my reverie I pulled away. Bella could never be replaced, she had my pathetic excuse of my heart in her clutches and I couldn't live without it or her, so I couldn't let Tanya continue with her attempts to make me fall in love with her.

I couldn't because I loved somebody else, somebody worth thousands more than Tanya ever has or ever will to me.

"Edward!" a familiar voice called. Tanya quickly pulled away, her eyes wide open and her lips slightly bruised.

"See you later, Edward," she said, before rushing inside, not wanting to face the wrath of my protective sister.

Even though it seemed like Rose and I didn't get along at times, we were very protective of each other, both of us being some of the first vampires in the Cullen coven.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I asked, quickly reading her mind to find out what she was doing here. Pictures of the whole of our family filled my mind, and I knew that she wanted me to come back home. If I still considered it a home, that is. "I don't know," I said, answering her unspoken question. Was I going to come home? That was the truth, I didn't know.

"Edward, it's not the same without you," she pointed out, sitting down next to me on the snow, wincing slightly as her designer clothes came into contact with it. "We need you."

And that was the moment I decided that I did care. Even if Bella didn't need me, other people depended on me just as much and I couldn't let them down because of my own misery.

My family, the most important people in my life, needed me and I would be even more of a monster not to give them what they deserve; love.

**A/N: So, there's the chapter for you! :)**

**Edward's back, Bella and Jake are still together, Victoria's still after them and Rosalie's scheme just might come into action.**

**Next chapter will be mainly Bella and Jake with some other main characters, can't tell you who though, that'll give it away. :)**

**Thanks for reading and staying with me and please review!**

**Also, I'm going to be changing my name to something different.**

**From now on it will be: RedVinesFTW.**

**I hope you don't get confused :)**


	17. Last Kiss

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a while, again, but I've been getting into Glee because of the supermegafoxyawesomehot Darren Criss, so I've been too busy writing Klaine fics to continue this one. But I am now, so all is good. :)**

**Thank you so much to: theisis70, Mrs James Stark, Jaspers Energy, hnharrison24, short-stacks-lone-wolf, Kaci Knight, Joe, Ich liebe dich nichts, YankeeGirlNJ, pigpog, Freedom Rider, EvilTomboii, EdwardCullenMasenforever, zelgirl, hockeygrl99, imawesome1996, bellascorpiona, moonlitreflections, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, xGirl with a dream x and Marli Tavares!**

**Don't forget to review later!**

Chapter Seventeen: Last Kiss

**BPOV:**

After a few minutes he padded slowly up to me, his eyes wary as I paced in front of him, my sharp claws gripping into the dirt with anger, sadness and a little bit of frustration. I had given up trying to stay calm and wait patiently for Jake because I knew that if I didn't keep myself occupied my thoughts would soon linger on the thought of Charlie's broken face as I left. But I still couldn't believe my own Dad had decided to disown me just because of something I couldn't control, but at least I had Jake. He understood.

"_Bells?"_ he asked, not wanting to anger me further. I didn't understand his thoughts sometimes; Jake could never make me angry, he was all I needed to lead a happy life. _"Are you okay?"_

"_Now that you're here, yes."_

His muzzle soon lifted, revealing his teeth in what I supposed was meant to be a toothy grin. I smiled back, my anger soon wavering. _"What about we leave now?" _Jake asked, reminding me that he had promised we would get out of here for a break, just the two of us. I needed to calm down, so I nodded, the spontaneity of it all making my heart soar. Jacob could truly be a romantic sometimes. _"You mean it?"_ he asked, an incredulous look in his deep brown eyes.

I nodded again. _"Jake, I mean every word I say when I'm with you. I would love to leave with you right now because I love you."_

The anger slowly melted away even further, and I blushed as I noticed I was naked, no longer in my wolf form. Jacob turned away, his eyes closed tightly so he couldn't see. My bags were around here somewhere, and one of them was packed to the brim with clothes. As soon as I found it, I dug through it, searching for something suitable that was appropriate but was comfortable at the same time. I pulled on a tank top and some sweats, quickly zipping the bag back up and throwing it over my shoulder, collecting the other two bags as well.

"Bella?" I heard Jake call. I had taken quite a while, so I wasn't surprised to see that he, too, was dressed in some clothes. "Brought them with me," he pointed out when he saw me looking at him.

I nodded, unable to say anything, afraid that my tears of happiness would spill over. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time, and it was all because of Jake. Sure, Charlie was angry at me, but that was nothing that couldn't be solved. Charlie would learn to understand that it wasn't my fault, and things would fall back into place, just like they ought to be.

"Bells," Jake said, as we walked back to his house, where he would explain to his dad, and he would grab some more clothes, ready for our impromptu trip.

If we were far away from this place, nothing could hurt us. That's what I believed, because I knew when I was with Jake he would always protect me, and I would do the same for him. I would never hurt him intentionally, because I couldn't bear to see him hurt, his eyes flooded with pain and sorrow, because I loved him, and he meant the world to me.

x-x-x-x-x

The bags were thrown into the back of my Chevy, a waterproof cover placed over the top of them to protect them from the rain. It would be a disaster if the rain somehow managed to get in and ruin all of our belongings, but that was a risk I was willing to take because I couldn't wait another day to get out of here.

The moon was shining brightly down on us, illuminating the grass and the roads, allowing me to drive safely towards an airport where we would catch the next flight to anywhere. I just hoped it wouldn't rain, but as soon as I thought this a small raindrop landed on my nose, causing me to flinch slightly, shocked at the suddenness. Another followed, and soon a whole army of drops were raining down upon me. I pulled open the car door and jumped into it, swiftly leaning across to kiss Jacob, who was sat in the passenger seat, before we left to make some new memories.

I thought that was the last kiss I would have.

x-x-x-x-x

We were driving down the path near the forest, the moon being the only light that was guiding our way. The woods looked particularly menacing tonight and every so often I caught a whiff off a disturbing smell; sickly sweet, like vampires. I wrinkled my nose, trying to get rid of it, but instead it grew stronger, until it became over-powering.

A figure suddenly landed on the front of the Chevy, it's shadow the only thing I could see, but I could already tell it was a vampire. I stopped the car with a stamp on the brakes and it gazed into the bulbous cab nonplussed, it's blood red eyes shining brightly, even in the darkness. I nudged Jacob, who had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly. He grunted, annoyed, and took a swipe at my hand, trying to go back to sleep. "Jake," I whispered, elbowing him in the ribs. "Wake up."

His eyes opened wildly, and his eyeballs rolled in his sockets, trying to take in everything. He shook his head, finally waking himself up. He took a deep sigh, and felt his throat burn with the disgusting smell. "Vampire," he stated, glancing up at the monster in front of us.

Another figure moved out from the shadows of the trees, walking slowly towards us, a malicious glint in her eyes. I couldn't recognise who it was because it stayed in the shadows, not wanting to give away her identity.

The moon slowly came out from behind a cloud, and I saw a flash of red. Victoria. She glanced down at me, bearing her teeth in a playful smile. "Oh, Bella," she said in her childish voice. "Didn't your Daddy ever tell you to stay out of the dark?"

I couldn't answer, all I could see was my life before my eyes. Jacob, Edward, Charlie, Mom. All the people I'd known passed through my thoughts, before I heard the glass shatter in front of me, the broken fragments causing scratches and cuts all over my upper body. But I wasn't bothered about that, they would heal soon enough. I could feel my skin start to stretch, quickly closing over the wounds.

The vampire from the woods moved forward. "Didn't your father also tell you to respect your elders?" a voice I recognised sneered, the sound of it ringing out in the air. "But then again, why would you ever listen? You don't care about anyone other than yourself," she spat, reaching her hand through the broken glass and placing it around my throat. She constricted, and I could feel my airways being forcefully closed.

"R-R-Rosalie," I choked out, clutching hold of her hand, trying to get her to let go.

"You broke our family, Bella. It's only because of me that we've managed to piece ourselves together." She let go of my neck slowly, her eyes full of hate. "Don't come near us again," she ordered. She swished her blonde hair back over her shoulder, her eyes staring straight at me. I looked away swiftly, hating the utter disgust that was etched on her face. She turned to Victoria. "You can finish her off, my business here is done." Rosalie wiped her hands down, and stalked off again, heading back in the general direction of the Cullen household.

Victoria's piercing eyes glued to mine again, and she licked her lips, anticipating her next meal. "Don't resist me, Bella, you won't get away."

I couldn't believe that she was still trying to kill me; hadn't she ruined my life enough already? I looked over to Jake and whispered "I love you", knowing that Victoria would finally be able to kill me off like she had wanted to all along. I squeezed my eyes closed, accepting my dreaded fate. I could feel Jake's hand gripping mine tightly, and I gently returned the gesture, glad to know that someone was able to comfort me during these last few moments of my life. Thank goodness that Jake was here, calming me down like he usually did otherwise I don't know what I would have done. Fighting would be pointless because I'd be pathetic at it, and running was a big mistake. I wouldn't have been able to get a metre away without Victoria pouncing on me.

I could hear my heart beating in my chest, its pace quick, as if longing for her to hurry up. I opened one eye, squinting out of it to see what was taking her so long. She leered forward before there was a loud noise and her body went flying in a different direction, the crash of a tree falling down following soon after. I swiftly opened the car door, beckoning for Jake to follow me, as I planned our escape. I spotted a perfect hiding place in the trees, and I finally let myself get angry, allowing the thoughts to flow around my mind, my transformation soon kicking in.

Jake did the same, and we both ran for cover. My feet had nearly reached the soft grass of the forest floor when something called out my name, distracting me. I turned, my brown eyes searching for the source of the noise. I heard it again, whimpering; in pain.

I ran towards it, oblivious to the fact that I was just putting myself into more danger. "Bella," it screamed out again, and I recognised then who it was. Edward. He was back. I felt this overwhelming urge to run back in the direction I had come from, leaving him to Victoria, but I just couldn't. After all, hadn't he saved my life a few times?

I swallowed my pride and ran to help, noticing the thankful look in his golden eyes as I bared my teeth ferociously at Victoria. She didn't run, she just laughed instead, before grinning at me. She lunged forward, snapping her teeth near my throat, but I leapt back, surprising nimble. I was shocked that I hadn't fallen over, and this gave me a new sense of power as I jumped forward, my teeth taking in a limb of hers. I tore it apart from the rest of the body, the sound of ice crumbling making my spine tremble. Jake joined me in destroying her body, happy that he was able to kick some vampire ass.

I turned back around after the deed was done, and Edward had lit a crackling fire, disposing of the pieces of her body. While he had done this, Jake and I had gone someplace secluded and got changed into some more clothes.

We came back into the clearing and Edward kneeled in front of me, his eyes a dark black. At this particular moment in time, I pitied him. He looked so broken. But then I remembered what I was like after he left me, and I didn't pity him any longer. He didn't deserve my sympathy. "Bella," he whispered, trying to dazzle me once more.

"What do you want?" I asked him in a monotone, trying to make him leave. If he thought I didn't want him around, surely he would go?

"I'm so sorry, my Bella," he said, still on the ground, looking up at me as if I was someone to be worshipped.

"Edward," I said sternly, taking a step back from the heap in front of me. "I'm not yours anymore." I wrapped my arm around Jake's waist, gazing up into those deep pools of brown. "I'm with Jake now."

He lost all of his human mannerisms in that moment, and that was when I realised he truly was a monster. Edward ran forward, tackling Jake around the legs, and pushing them both over. Jake was taken aback, but he started retaliating, punching Edward numerous times in the stomach, but yelping when he punched too hard. The vampire growled, his teeth bared and ready to attack until I yelled at them both to stop it. Edward looked up at me again, his hair dishevelled from the fight and his tongue automatically swirling around his mouth, the venom already released into it.

"You have to stop doing this!" I shouted, getting annoyed at their childish behaviour. "Edward, I don't love you," I stated with a roll of my eyes. When would he ever understand that? "Jake, you have to understand that you're going to get hurt, and that only causes me to be sad because I love you." I dropped down to the ground, and took his hurt hand in mine, gently looking at it.

Edward stood up, gazing down at the scene before him. He turned to walk away, finally realising that what we had was over. "Edward!" I called after him from the ground. He swivelled on the spot, facing me. "This was Rosalie's fault." I gestured to the glowing embers of Victoria, and to Jake's, what I thought was broken, hand. "She tried to hurt me, and the ones I love."

He nodded, a disgusted look on his face. But I could tell he wasn't disgusted with me, but more with himself and his family.

I turned back to Jake, eagerly catching his lips with mine, and kissing him slowly. I had thought that I would never be able to kiss this beautiful boy again, but I was wrong. And I was glad I was, because nothing could ever compare to the feeling of his lips moving with mine in perfect synchronisation, and the butterflies that erupted in my stomach whenever I remembered that somehow this boy loved me back. "Thank you," I murmured, pecking him on the cheek.

"What for?" he replied, a bewildered look on his face.

"Loving me," I answered, bending down and kissing his hand, knowing that it would have started to heal. I nudged him lightly on the shoulder. "How about we go on that holiday?" I suggested, standing up and helping my boyfriend up, too.

"Sure," he said, gripping hold of my hand with his non-injured one, and smiling adorably. As I saw this I pushed everything that was bothering me at that moment to the back of mind, where it was quickly forgotten. I was going to enjoy just being in Jacob's company.

We walked back to the truck and clamoured in, Jake already regaining the feeling in his hand, because the bones had somehow managed to heal correctly. I smiled as I turned the key in the ignition, and pressed down on the gas, completely oblivious to the screams of a vampire in pain that were coming from the depths of the forest.

**A/N: Scrap what I said last chapter, I think we have only 1 or 2 chapters left of this story.**

**One of them might be a chapter set in the future, but we'll see.**

**Next chapter will probably be some Jacob and Bella fluff, with a rather important discussion that should definitely not be missed.**

**I hope to update sooner this time, and I'm really sorry again!**

**Reviews mean a lot to me, even if it just says 'Cool' or something one-worded like that. I read every single one of your reviews and love each and every one. They make me smile like a mad woman.. who just happens to be high. xD**

**See you next chapter! :)**


	18. Reversal

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the length of time between uploading, it's just I've had some important exams. But thanks for your patience.**

**Thank you so much to: Shelbylee824, deepsoul1004, scouting4rach, jacobfanjrulez, Gilgamesh22, Mussy, feebes86, Night-Star1316, Ji Hyun, tinkerwolfgirl, team-charlie, Lune the Twilight Fox, born2besomebody, GhostHuntWolf, liva222, NoelAnderson, Vampress102, kbaby915, RaeUchiha, and ToshiroShizue!**

**On with the last chapter!**

Chapter Eighteen: Reversal

**BPOV:**

The journey was tiring because of the battle we had had before. I couldn't stop my eyelids from fluttering closed occasionally and Jacob noticed, demanding that we pull over so he could take over the tedious job. I immediately argued, he had been through as much as I had, and I didn't want him to hurt himself by doing too much.

After he insisted for several more minutes, I couldn't deny him any longer. I pulled over, and climbed out, as Jake did the same on the other side, and we swapped over. "Thanks," I muttered as we set off once more.

"It's no problem, baby," he replied, taking one hand of the wheel and holding it out for mine. I smiled and took it quickly, my heart calming under his touch. I closed my eyes, and let the thoughts of the past few weeks flick through my head, until my memories stopped and I drifted into unconciousness.

x-x-x-x-x

The car came to an abrupt stop and my eyes snapped open. Jacob looked over when he heard me groan because of my stiff joints. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," I replied, stretching my arms in front of me. "I just need to walk around a bit."

"Well, we've arrived at a hotel," he pointed out, and I looked up at the faulty lights that announced that we were at a 'Sleep Tight' hotel.

I nodded and got out of the truck, the prickle of pins and needles travelling down my right leg. "Ouch," I murmured, taking a few more steps so I could lose the sensation. It soon died down, and I collected the remaining bags that Jacob hadn't already grabbed hold of.

We walked into the hotel under the sky of night, the stars glittering in the blanket of the dark. The receptionist on the desk looked up when she saw the door open, and glared at us. I glanced nervously at Jake, and I saw the exact same expression on his face. What was her problem? We moved towards her and Jacob dropped the bags in his hand at his feet, and said, "A room for two please."

"Bed and breakfast?" she said in a monotone. I saw the magazine that she was clutching in her hands, and thought that she was annoyed with us because we had bothered her. I felt a small burst of anger bubble up in my veins. It wasn't our fault that we had arrived when it was still her shift.

Jacob looked down at me and shrugged. "It's your choice."

"No thanks," I said. I didn't want to have to spend more time than was necessary at this place.

She nodded, before telling us the price and giving us our key. Jacob got his wallet out of his shorts pocket and grabbed out a handful of dollars, counting them out before handing them to her. She snatched them, and gave us one last mean look before we left.

"What was her problem?" Jacob asked once we'd got into the elevator.

"I don't know," I answered, pushing the correct button. We were on the third floor; room number 94.

Once we got into our room we dumped our bags onto the floor, quickly unzipping them and grabbing something to wear for bed. I found my usual vest, and ratty shorts, knowing that Jake wouldn't mind what I wore because he loved me no matter what.

On the other side of the room, Jacob had pulled off his shirt, and taking off his shorts. He pulled back the duvet and got into bed, where he waited for me. I blushed, and took my clothes into the en suite, deciding to get changed in there. I swiftly took off my clothes, and put on my other ones.

As I came out I noticed Jacob smile endearingly at me, and I rushed forward, suddenly happy that he had booked a room with one bed. I climbed in, and I immediately felt his arms snake around my waist, holding me close. I placed my arms over his, keeping us together, and I felt his soft breathing as he fell asleep, me in his arms. I gazed up at his face and wondered what he was dreaming of. But before I could think about it too much, I, too, was asleep.

x-x-x-x-x

The sun filtered through the curtains as I woke up. The light streamed onto Jake's face, giving him the look of an angel. I twisted around in his arms, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, watching his eyes flutter open, their long lashes framing them. "I love you," I whispered, kissing him once more. He turned his head so my lips landed on his, and I blushed, enjoying the warm feeling of his skin on mine.

"I love you too," he murmured, giving me a tight squeeze. After a second he said, "Guess what?"

"What?" I replied curiously.

"I'm taking you out."

I smiled in gratitude. "I'm so lucky to have you." I gave him another kiss, and chucked off the covers, getting out of bed. I grabbed some clean clothes, and hurried to the bathroom again.

I could hear Jacob get out of bed, and I heard him whistling with happiness. But then a sudden thought hit me. What if Jake and I wanted children in the future? I had never really wanted kids before, but now that I was with Jacob it felt like the right thing to do. He would be the perfect father to our children, and I could imagine two children, a girl and a boy, who were the perfect mix of both Jake and I. Jake's mesmerising eyes with his perfect hair, who had my pale skin and clumsiness. They looked absolutely beautiful.

But that could never happen. Not while I was like this. Not while I was a werewolf, and he was too.

"Hey, Bella," Jake called through the door, "are you alright? You're taking a while."

"I'm fine," I said loudly, fixing a smile on my face and opening the door to see his gorgeous face looking down at mine.

"You look beautiful," he replied, reaching down for a kiss.

I blushed. "And you look handsome."

"C'mon, baby, let's go."

x-x-x-x-x

The sun beat down upon us as we walked down the street, hand in hand. I seriously couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this amazing guy who was willing to do anything for me. I also couldn't believe I never saw it before, when I was with Edward. Edward was controlling and he didn't really care about me, otherwise he would have done what I'd asked and changed me to protect me. But I'm glad he hadn't now, because I never would have got to be with Jacob, the true love of my life.

"How about here?" Jake asked, gesturing to a cosy coffee shop, and I nodded eagerly. We entered the small place, the smell of coffee instantly hitting me. "I'll order," Jake said, allowing me to go and sit down. I watched him go up to the counter, and I waited patiently. He smiled as he made his way over, setting down the cups on the table and taking the seat opposite me.

"Thanks," I replied, taking a sip, and regretting it. The coffee was way to hot, and I placed it back down, deciding to wait for a few minutes for it to cool down. I gazed at Jacob, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. The thoughts of our imaginary children floated into my mind again, and I just knew I had to tell him. "Hey, Jake," I whispered, and he leant closer, his eyes boring into mine.

"Yes, Bells?" he asked, taking my hands from across the table.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" I asked, watching to see what his reaction would be.

He shrugged. "A little." I gestured for him to continue, and he blushed. "Bella, I know that someday I want to grow old with you, to do all the things that we can't right now."

"Such as?" I prompted. I still didn't know if he ever wanted children, I had never really asked him about it, but before now I never had a reason to.

"Children," he said softly. "You'd be the perfect mother."

I laughed softly, and for a moment he looked hurt. "I wasn't laughing at your suggestion," I clarified. "It's just I was thinking this morning, in the bathroom, that you would be the perfect father."

His face broke into a humongous grin. "So does that mean you want children too?" he asked, tightly grasping my hands with excitement.

I nodded. "Only with you."

He smiled even wider. "I love you, so much."

"Not as much as I love you."

x-x-x-x-x

**10 Years Later:**

**BPOV:**

I gently handled the new born baby in my arms, her big brown eyes gazing up at me in wonder. She was absolutely beautiful and had small wisps of black hair on the top of her pretty head. Jacob stood beside me, looking down at the two of us, his eyes never leaving his baby daughters. "Elona," I whispered, kissing her lightly on her head.

"Elona," Jacob repeated. "Elona Black."

I nodded, being careful not to jostle my baby. She closed her tiny eyes, and I smiled. She was perfect, just as I had imagined her all those years before. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked my husband, tearing my eyes away from her face for the first time since she was handed to me.

He nodded eagerly, holding out his arms and carefully taking the baby in his arms. "Hello, Elona," he whispered down to her sleeping form. "I'm your Daddy, and I love you very much." He kissed her. "You and your mother are my world, and I'll never leave either of you."

I couldn't help the tears as they started to fall. That was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever said to me in my whole lifetime. Even Edward's, 'You are my life now' didn't compare to it.

"Hey," Jacob said to me softly, "don't cry."

"Jake, I can't help it, that was the best thing that anyone has ever said to me."

"Even when I agreed to marry you?" he joked.

I contemplated it in my head. "Fine, it's a very close second."

"I love you, Bella Black."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"As are you, baby."

And as I watched my husband and our child interact, I knew that life couldn't get any better. Charlie and I had made up, Edward hadn't bothered us since that day so many years ago, and I had the two most important people in my world close to me.

**A/N: So that is it. The end.**

**I've enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you've enjoyed reading this.**

**Please review, it's your last chance to and it would mean a lot to me. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Did you like the name Elona? Was it too fast paced?**

**I apprectiate every single review. Thank you for reading.**

**~RedVinesFTW**


End file.
